


Electricity

by LadyRa



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total AU,  although it is set in the Star Wars environment: Solo's a cop and he needs some  special help to solve a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> I snitched a few lines from the Star Wars movies. All honor and homage to the writers, please consider it the highest form of flattery.

Han knelt by the body and scowled. "Another one." He glanced up at his partner. "How many does this make?"

The Wookiee growled out an answer.

"Seven," Han repeated. "Seven damn deaths too many."

Chewie looked around the room and let out a mournful howl.

"You said it, Chewie," Han agreed in disgust. "I don't get it. Too many bodies and not enough information. Who's killing them and why? Not to mention how? I hate this case." Han looked down at the young man's body. His limbs were contorted, his face frozen in a rictus of pain. The death hadn't been an easy one.

Seven bodies. Five humanoid, one Biituian, and one Kamarian. Of the five humanoid, two had been female. The Biituian had been male and Han had no idea what the Kamarian had been. He wasn't sure they had different genders. Not that it mattered. What did matter was that they were all dead. And they all died in his territory.

The cause of death had been unknown until the first autopsy came back, but now, unfortunately, Han was an expert at recognizing the signs. The skin was swollen and taut. There were holes blown out the bottom of the victim's feet, and most of them had chewed their tongues in half. These victims were being slowly, and painfully, electrocuted to death. 

"Hell." Han scowled at the room in general, as if the murderer was hiding in one of the corners. "When I find this guy, it's gonna be his turn to fry." Han wished he was as sure as his voice sounded. The bodies were stacking up, and they didn't have clue one.

Chewie let out a series of yips and barks, the tone of his voice demanding. 

Han shook his head mutinously. "We're not using him, so don't even bother suggesting it."

All Han got in response for that was an annoyed growl.

"I mean it, Chewie, just drop it. I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo." Han wiggled his fingers at his temple. "Nobody has powers like that. He's nothing but a charlatan. I wouldn't be surprised if he's making money on this somehow."

Chewie howled his annoyance. 

Han glared down at the dead body. This one didn't look like he was out of his teens. "Damn." Using a psychic to help solve a case went against everything he believed in. He'd be a laughingstock at the station. But Chewie swore by him, after working a case with him last year when Han had gone back to Corellia for his niece's wedding.

Han snorted out a derisive laugh. He supposed Chewie was right. It couldn't do any harm except to his pride, and his pride was already smarting. Too many bodies with no leads; he'd never felt so useless. His fingers curled around the grip of his blaster. When he found the murderer he would take a savage satisfaction in blowing him to kingdom come. "Fine. Call him." As Chewie turned to leave, Han yelled out, "But I promise you it's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Chewie just flashed him a look and walked out the door.

Han sighed. Staring down at the seventh victim, he pulled out his com-link and called for body retrieval.

* * *

When Han entered his office, C3PO was sitting at his desk, making neat piles out of all the loose papers, quietly tsking to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han griped.

The golden droid stood. "Oh, Captain Solo, you startled me." His hand swept through the air, indicating the desk. "I am merely organizing your papers. How you can function with all this disorder is beyond me."

Han stormed into the room. "I like disorder, all right, Goldenrod? Now, scram." He reached the desk and scrambled all the papers, ruining C3PO's piles, and making a worse mess than before.

C3PO sighed. "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."

"I never asked you to."

The droid squared his shoulders. "No one else complains about my work. I'm considered to be quite useful."

"Yeah? Well, go be useful somewhere else." Han sat at the desk and scowled. "And leave my desk alone."

C3PO pulled his wounded dignity around him like a cloak and headed for the door. "Despicable man." He almost ran into a small woman. "I beg your pardon, miss."

She smiled at him. "It's all right. I was looking for Captain Solo."

"I can't imagine why, but he's right there." C3PO pointed at the desk where Han sat. "Behind that mess."

The woman blinked in surprise and watched as he moved away. She glanced over at the desk to see the object of her search staring at her through narrowed eyes. She gestured toward the retreating droid. "He's got more attitude than you normally see in a protocol droid."

Han snorted. "Tell me about it. They need to wipe him clean and start over again." He moved out from behind his desk and perched on the edge. "What can I do for you, sister?"

Her lips tightened momentarily. "My name is Leia. Leia Skywalker."

Han crossed his arms over his chest. "That supposed to mean something to me?"

She glared at him. "I'm beginning to understand why your droid doesn't like you."

Han stood and pointed behind her. "Well, there's the door. Don't let me keep you." He grinned as she drew herself up, not intimidated by him in the least. She had spunk; he had to admit that. He raked her body with his eyes, wondering why she was there. His grin grew broader as she looked daggers at him.

"I was under the impression," she bit out, "that you called asking for help from my brother. Apparently I was wrong. It's clear nothing can help you." She turned to leave and ran smack into 2.4 meters of walking fur. "Chewbacca," she said in a pleasant tone, notably different from the one she'd been using with Han.

He barked out a greeting. 

She jerked a thumb back over her shoulder. "This guy's your partner? I feel sorry for you."

Chewbacca snapped out a frustrated growl at his partner. 

Han leaned back against the desk, the arms once again crossed over his chest, a satisfied smirk on his face as he answered his partner. "Yes, I do have a need to antagonize everyone, it's my nature."

Chewie hissed, his teeth showing, making his displeasure quite clear. 

Han winced at the colorful Kashyyykian swear word but stuck to his guns. "Who the hell is she anyway?" Then the name finally sank in. Skywalker. She must represent the psychic.

Leia stormed back to Han's desk. "I am still here. You could try and ask me that question."

Han tried to keep his temper. "Fine. What do you want? How much is this gonna cost me?"

She glared up at Chewbacca. "What'd you do to get punished like this?"

Chewie growled out a laugh. Then he barked out a few words. 

Leia gave Chewie a disbelieving look and pointed at Han. "You think he's good?"

Han shot them both a disgruntled look, the ego boost he'd gotten from Chewie's compliment momentarily deflating as if from a pin prick. He rallied quickly, defending himself. "I am good."

"At what, exactly?" Leia quipped. "Besides making everyone hate you within seconds of meeting you?"

"Hey, people love me once they get to know me."

She glanced up at Chewie. "He's delusional too?"

Chewie chuffed and then yipped at her. 

She scrunched her face up at his response. "He grows on you?" Leia let out a snort. "Like mildew."

Han slammed his hand down on the desk. "Listen, I've got better things to do than listen to you insult me all day. Are you gonna help us or not?"

Leia frowned. "If it were up to me, I'd say no, but Luke sent me here to talk to you. He can feel something wrong in the Force."

Han rolled his eyes. "Oh, here it comes. I knew the Force would come into this conversation sooner or later. All I want to know is how much?"

Chewie growled at his partner at some length.

Han ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What the hell does that mean: the boy never charges for his assistance, despite the cost to him?" He frowned at his partner, "And I am not acting like a cub."

"It means, Captain," Leia explained slowly, as if she were talking to someone with half a brain, "that when my brother works on these cases, he feels what the victims feel as they die, he can hear their thoughts as their bodies are attacked. He often, also, ends up exposing himself to the mind of the killer, having to absorb the violence and twisted essence of these people. He feels it all."

Han rolled his eyes at that unlikely scenario. 

She jabbed at his chest with his finger. "I would rather he never help, because I've seen what it does to him and how long it takes him to recover. But he wants to use his abilities to make a difference. So, we've reached a compromise. I determine where and when he helps in the cases that are most desperate. And I make sure he has understanding people to work with. Not jaded, stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking wastes of tax-payer's money."

Han let out an affronted cry. "Who's scruffy looking?"

Leia fisted her hands and let out an echoing cry of frustration. She turned to Chewbacca. "I can't let him work with this man."

Chewie just stared at Leia with his serious eyes.

Leia sent him a pleading look. "Can't Luke work with you? He likes you." She ignored the exaggerated huff coming from behind her.

Han moved around until he was in her line of sight and scowled. "I'm in charge of this investigation. If he helps, he works with me. Under my supervision." 

Leia sighed. "Like I said, if it were up to me, I'd say no, but Luke already told me he wants to meet you." She gave Han a mocking smile. "I'm sure he'll come to love and respect you as much as I have."

Chewie let out a chuff of amusement and Han glared at him. "Laugh it up, fuzzball." He shifted his glare to Leia. "Where is the wonder boy?"

She clenched her teeth. "Chewie has the address. We'll expect you in the morning at 9:00. Luke will need the evening to meditate."

Han rolled his eyes again. "Oh, please."

Chewie barked a warning at him. 

Han narrowed his eyes at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Leia glanced up at the Wookiee. "I'm not sure exactly what you said but it sounded painful. Mind if I stay and watch?"

Chewie's eyes danced with humor, and he let out an amused snort. 

Han watched Leia wait a few seconds, no doubt to see if Chewie would perpetrate a violent act on his partner. When no violence was forthcoming she sighed. "I'll be glad to see you in the morning, Chewbacca." The emphasis on the word 'you' left no doubt that she wouldn't be glad to see Han. With that last volley, she left the office.

"I think she liked me. What do you think?" Han asked, grinning.

Chewie moved until he was standing close enough to force Han to bend his neck back to see him. The Wookiee let out a long series of barks interspersed with annoyed growls.

Han took a step back, half angry, half conciliatory. "I know. I know. It's this case. It's got me tied up in knots. And I don't like wasting the time it's gonna take to find out this kid can't do a thing to help us. There's no universal Force that's gonna help me solve this."

Chewie put both paws on Han's shoulders and growled again. 

Han heaved an exaggerated and much put upon sigh. "All right, all right. I'll try."

Chewie pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair.

Han pushed him away. "Hey, stop that, you big fur ball." But he was grinning as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

Han was still feeling unhappy about the situation when Chewie showed up at his office door at 8:30 in the morning. Sharing his mood, he sniped, "I'm ready. God forbid we keep her highness and her magic act waiting."

Chewie gave Han a warning bark.

"I'll behave when we get there, but come on, Chewie, she acts like a damn princess and I don't care what you say, I still say this is a complete waste of time and--," he stopped to glare at his partner, "I'll be damned if I have to watch my mouth around you."

Chewie looked momentarily chagrined and, letting out a soft howl, he moved to Han, throwing his arm around him.

Han rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too, you big overgrown monkey."

C3PO came into the room. "You'd best leave now, Captain Solo, or you'll be late to your 9:00 appointment. You wouldn't want that."

Han snorted. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want that." He glared at C3PO. "Don't touch my desk. In fact, don't touch anything in this office. In fact, why don't you just leave and go do your busywork somewhere else?" With that, Han stormed out the door, Chewie in his wake. 

C3P0 followed him into the hallway, muttering. "I just don't understand that man. I try to help. I try to do my best and he just refuses to appreciate me. What does he want from me?" 

* * *

Han gave an appreciative whistle when they pulled up to the Skywalker estate. "These are some digs." Han turned off the speeder and hopped out. "Who the hell are these people, anyway?"

He got a bunch of barks and growls by way of an answer.

Han screwed his mouth up in disgust. "Family money, huh? And politics? Well, that explains it. You can get away with acting crazy when you have money." At the look on Chewie's face, Han waved him off. "We're still outside. Back off." He gave his partner a disingenuous smile. "Trust me."

The Wookiee snorted and cuffed Han on the back of his head.

"Ow." Han glowered and then stomped up to the front door to pound on it.

The door opened but when Han poked his head inside he didn't see anyone. Then he heard a sound and looked down. There was an R2 unit, rocking back and forth on its propulsion legs and softly beeping.

Han rolled his eyes and then, his sense of humor reasserting itself, said, "Take me to your leader." 

He got a hoot in answer, and the R2 unit spun around and began to roll off. Han followed it, taking time to look around to admire the very expensive art hanging on the walls and displayed on shelves. Just the cost of one of those pieces would pay his salary for a couple of years. 

Han heard footsteps and zeroed in on the sound and, in a moment, Leia walked in. She smiled brightly at Chewie, reserving a chilled smile for him. "Well, at least you're punctual."

Han opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but the growl coming from behind him made Han snap his mouth shut, at least for the moment. 

She stood there staring at him, like this was some sort of test and she was waiting for Han to fail. He stared right back, equally determined not to say a damn thing. Finally she sighed, saying, "He's out back. He wants to see you alone." Leia walked up to Han and poked him in the chest. "If you say or do anything that upsets him, I'll make you sorry you were ever born."

Han sent a glare toward his partner, making sure the Wookiee knew he was gonna pay for the abuse he was being forced to take. Bad enough he had to keep his trap shut when this primadonna deserved a good blistering, but now he had to go meet the fragile charlatan on his own. This was shaping up to be one hell of a day. 

Leia pointed and Han followed the direction her finger indicated until he came to a door which led to a sumptuous garden. Han wasn't much for plants, but even he could appreciate the time and energy that was put into this place. 

Han shut the door behind him and took a moment to gawk at the greenery that surrounded him. There were flowers of every size and shape, and Han didn't think he'd ever seen some of them before. Colors that would normally clash worked harmoniously here. Orange next to purple next to yellow next to maroon, every color of the rainbow and then some. His eyes didn't know where to light.

"Pretty spectacular, isn't it?"

Han turned to see a young man step into the section of the garden in which he stood. A beautiful young man, dressed in light brown pants and a white tunic, his hair bleached blond by the sun, his eyes giving the blue of the sky a run for its money. Somehow he fit perfectly in the garden, just one more eye-stopping feast for the eyes.

The man moved to stand in front of Han and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Luke."

Han barely kept his jaw from dropping as his own hand lifted to shake the one being proffered. "You're Luke?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah. Why? What has Leia been saying about me? I think people expect to see me in a wheelchair with a blanket over my legs when she gets through with them." 

Han couldn't help but grin in return; that had been exactly what he'd been expecting. Luke grinned back, his smile warming Han's skin, making him fizz like champagne. They stood like that, grinning like a couple of loons until Luke finally broke eye contact. "Come on, I'll show you some more of the grounds." He started to walk.

It took Han a second to move as he was too busy watching the most perfect ass he'd ever seen walk away, but then he snapped out of it and caught up quickly. "So, why's she like that?"

"My sister?"

Han nodded. "Yeah. You look like you can take care of yourself." Han's eyes raked down Luke's body, liking everything he was seeing--maybe a little too much. He was gonna embarrass himself if he didn't get his mind out of the gutter. 

Han hoped to hell this guy was for real. It had been a long time since anyone had stirred his blood, and he didn't want to find out that the kid preyed on misery as a way to make money. Han was easy, but he wasn't that easy.

He pulled out of his reverie to realize that Luke hadn't answered the question. Glancing up, he saw Luke softly caressing the petals of a flower that was the deepest of red in its center moving through a dozen gradations of red to pink to cream as it reached the petal's edges. "I love this one," Luke said. "I think it's my favorite."

"Listen, kid," Han snapped, not happy that Luke was evading his question. "I don't like to play games. I'm not good at it, and I don't have any patience for people who do."

"You think I'm playing games?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't believe in the Force, and I don't really believe you can help me. All I know is that there's a murderer on the loose, and I need to stop him, or her, or it." He took a step closer to Luke. "So, what's going on?"

Luke considered him. "Leia told me you like to speak your mind."

"That's the way I like it. I speak my mind, you speak yours, and we all know where we stand."

Han watched as Luke's eyes grew guarded. It was such a change from the way his eyes had lit up before that Han found his gut clenching in response to it. Luke moved to a small fountain to run his fingers under the gentle waterfall, creating several new sprays of water. "It's hard to explain," he began.

"Try," Han insisted. He watched Luke's face, wanting the smile to return.

He got small smile, but it didn't reach Luke's eyes. "It doesn't matter that you don't believe," Luke said. "What I can or cannot do is not controlled by whether people believe or not. Some things are that way, but the Force isn't. Just because a person is colorblind doesn't mean the sky isn't blue."

Han moved closer to Luke and leaned against the brick wall that ran behind the fountain. He watched the young man's fingers play in the water and tried to ignore the part of him that wondered what it would feel like to have those fingers play over him. "Go on."

Luke let out a sigh and looked up at Han. "I know about the murders. There have been eight of them."

Han didn't correct Luke's error, that there'd been only seven. "What makes you say that?" They'd done a good job keeping the murders out of the newsvids so far. Their luck couldn't hold forever, though, and sooner or later the story was going to break.

Luke ignored him. "You haven't found the last body yet, but I think I could find it for you. I felt it early this morning. I've felt all their deaths as a disturbance in the Force. A burst of pain and then I see lightning, the type you see on Tatooine, the fork lightning they call it. It stays lit for a long time, flickering, its light like skeleton fingers, all over the sky. You ever see it?"

Han nodded. He had, in movievids. 

Luke's voice grew tight. "They were burned somehow, weren't they?" 

"How do you know that?" Han demanded. "How?"

Luke sent him a sad smile. "Would explaining it to you make you believe it?" He dropped his hand and allowed the water to fall naturally. Luke glanced up at Han. "I think I can help you, but you'll have to trust me. Can you do that? All I can promise you is that I'll do my best and, if you decide I'm not helping, you can ask me to leave."

A small voice in Han protested the thought of ever asking Luke to leave. His cynical side wanted to sneer at the whole Force thing and call it a day. But there was no discounting the fact that Luke knew things about the case he shouldn't. And the idea of an eighth victim was disturbing. There'd been several days between the other killings. If Luke was right, the killer was escalating, wasting no time in his search for new victims.

"Why don't you show me where this body is and we'll take it from there."

Luke nodded. "Fair enough."

Han bit the inside of his cheek as he considered Luke. "Why'd you want to see me?"

Luke's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Your sister said yesterday that you wanted to see me. Why?"

Luke shrugged. "I just knew I needed to. You're important to this, to me, in working this case."

"How do you figure that?"

Luke shrugged again. He put his hands out in front of him, palms facing up. "There are two sides to everything." He moved one hand. "There's a strong evil doing this killing and he's strong in the Force." Luke indicated his other hand. "This is me. I'm strong in the Force as well, but I think he may be stronger. I need more strength on my side."

Han frowned. "I already told you I don't believe in the Force."

Luke smiled softly at him. "I know. But, hopefully, when I need you to, you'll believe in me."

"And if I don't?"

Luke closed the hand that represented him, making a tight fist. He held out the other hand. "Then he'll win."

Han looked at the fisted hand with a sense of foreboding and a shiver went down his spine. "You think it's a he?"

Luke nodded. "Yes." He hesitated, and then said, "I need to warn you that sometimes I get too close to what's going on. It can…it can incapacitate me."

Han scowled. "What the hell does that mean?"

Luke shook his head. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen."

Han snorted. "Good plan." Luke grinned, and this time it made it to his eyes, lighting them up, and to Han it seemed as if the day got brighter. He gestured toward the house. "Let me just tell Chewie I'm taking the speeder. Maybe her highness can take him back to the station." He realized what he said and winced at Luke, wondering if he'd offended the kid.

Luke let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry. I live with her and I know she can be a royal pain in the ass." He frowned at Han, his eyes still sparkling with good humor. "But she's still my sister so don't get used to insulting her."

Han grinned back, trying very hard not to fall for the kid any faster than he was already was.

Luke walked toward the house. "Chewbacca can take your speeder back. We can take mine." 

That worked for Han and, letting Luke walk a few steps ahead of him so he could admire his ass again, he followed Luke into the house to explain the situation to Chewie and hand off keys. 

Then they were on their way in Luke's speeder, Han driving. Han followed Luke's instructions, disconcerted to be receiving directions from someone keeping his eyes closed. They were on the outskirts of the government district when Luke told him to stop.

Han pulled to the side, waiting. As Luke's eyes were still closed, Han stole the opportunity to drink his fill of him. The impact hadn't worn off; something about the kid got to him. Luke opened his eyes and Han found himself drowning in blue eyes. Pained blue eyes. Han frowned. "Hey, you all right?"

Luke nodded. Han wanted to argue the point but he held his tongue. Luke got out of the speeder and pointed to a building across the street. "She's in there."

Han cursed. Assuming Luke was right, it was another female. This killer was an equal opportunity murderer. "Let's go." He got his ID out to smooth the way.

It took Luke a few minutes to home in on the exact location, but soon enough, Han found himself crouched next to the eighth victim. It was a female. Not human; Han didn't recognize the species. He scowled. Different races, different genders. None of the department's computer programs could find a common link other than the cause of death.

He glanced up to see Luke sag against the wall, his face pale. Han moved quickly to his side. "What's the matter?"

"I need to get out of here." His eyes searched blindly as if he couldn't see the door right in front of him.

Han pulled Luke into the hallway. "This okay?" He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong. "You need a bathroom?" Luke was looking a bit green and Han wondered if he needed to puke. Maybe he couldn't handle seeing a dead body.

Luke leaned against the wall and gave Han a sheepish smile. "No, this is fine. The emanations were a bit strong in there." He stood a little taller now. "I'll be all right."

Han frowned. The green was fading, but Luke's eyes were haunted. "Emanations?" he asked, knowing he was going to get a mystical answer and already hating it.

"When people experience high emotion - fear, hate, love, passion, they leave a trace of it in the air." Luke gestured back toward the room. "There was so much hate and need in there, so much fear, I could almost taste it." His body shivered. "I'm sorry. I know you have work to do."

Yup. Han hated that answer. Despite the fact that Luke had brought him straight to another victim the police had known nothing about, Han had a hard time imagining an emotional residue that stuck around telling its own tale. But Luke was right; he did have work to do. Han left Luke propped against the wall and went back in the room.

* * *

After the retrieval squad came for the body, the two men returned to the speeder. Han considered the young man. "So what happens now?"

Lips tightening, Luke said, "Now that I've felt his energy, I'll be more attuned to it. When he's thinking of killing again, I should know."

"So do I just wait for you to call?" Han asked. "Or do I stick to you like glue? How does this work?"

Luke gave him a tight smile. "Whichever you want. I think he'll kill again soon. His need is strong."

Han snorted.

"You don't believe me?" Luke asked, a shade of disappointment in his voice.

Han ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to believe," he said honestly. Despite his misgivings about Luke's abilities, there was one thing Han was sure about. He wasn't ready to relinquish Luke. "I do know I'm hungry. Will you let me buy you dinner?"

"I'm not sure how much of an appetite I've got but I'd be glad to keep you company," Luke said with a pleased smile.

Han tried not to read any more into that than an ordinary acceptance, but something told him he was setting himself up for a long torturous night of wanting but not getting. Not that it mattered; he couldn't deny himself more time with the kid.

* * *

Luke found his appetite in time for dessert, and his tongue played lovingly over the last spoonful of the creamy concoction. Han was glad the restaurant was dark, and Luke was sitting across the table from him, so he couldn't see how Han's cock was paying attention begging for a little tongue action of its own.

Luke's gave the spoon one last lick and, with a sigh, rested it on his plate. Han thought he might be able to relax but then Luke ran his finger through the fruit glaze on the plate and brought it to his mouth to suck.

Han bit back a groan. Either the kid was completely oblivious or he was a born cocktease. Shivers of desire raced up and down his body. The more time he spent with Luke, the worse it got. He liked him. A lot. Not only was he beautiful, but he gave a damn about the universe and the beings in it. People like that, in Han's experience, were far and few between.

Han was smitten like a damn schoolgirl. Unfortunately, he had no idea if Luke was feeling the same way. Han decided to experiment. Holding his finger over Luke's plate, he asked "May I?"

Luke grinned at him, pushing the plate in his direction. "By all means. I guess I should have offered to share with you."

Han shook his head, eyebrows raised. "And get between that dessert and you? I don't think so. I'd just as soon not go home with bloody stubs instead of hands."

Luke let out a soft chuff of laughter. "Busted. You've discovered my real weakness."

Han ran his finger through some of the glaze. "Sweets?"

Luke nodded. "Sweets."

Han kept his eye on Luke as he put his finger in his mouth. He found it encouraging when Luke's eyes followed his finger. Han wasn't positive if it was because the kid regretted surrendering even a finger taste of his dessert, or if he was having thoughts of a similar sex-oriented vein. 

Han made a show of running his tongue around his finger and sucking. He tried not to crow when Luke's eyes widened and the kid shifted in his seat. Han withdrew the finger and ran his tongue over his lips. "Hmm. That was good. Next time I might wrestle you for a bite."

His eyes on Han's lips, Luke's tongue flicked out to wet his own. Sparkles of lust made Han's skin yearn for a touch of that tongue. Hoping like hell he wasn't misreading the situation he cleared his throat, saying, "Let's get out of here."

Luke just nodded, looking dazed.

Han shot him a lopsided grin as he slid his credit chip in and out of the payment slot. Holding his coat in front of him to hide his raging erection, he gestured for Luke to lead the way. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching that ass. 

Han stood across from Luke in the lift, not sure he could keep from touching him if he stood too close. His fingers rubbed together, anticipating the feel of the blond hair that Han just knew would be softer than silk. Han scowled at the readout as the lift took an interminable time to move a measly three floors.

Finally the door opened, and they were outside. Assuming he was still driving, Han unlocked the speeder and managed to sit down holding back a groan as his still-hardened cock let him know it didn't appreciate being bent in half.

The alley where they were parked was dark, and as Luke slid into the speeder, Han tried to surreptitiously adjust himself. Or he would have if he hadn't suddenly found himself with an armful of Luke.

The yearning for touch intensified as Han felt Luke's lips against his. Wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man, Han pulled him closer, knowing that until he was skin-to-skin he wouldn't be close enough. He bit on Luke's lower lip, tasting the sweetness of the dessert mingled with a taste that was all Luke. "Damn, kid," he gasped out. "What you do to me."

Rather than responding, Luke began to thoroughly explore Han's mouth, which suited Han fine. He slipped his hand inside Luke's tunic and found a hardened nipple to caress. Han swallowed Luke's moan like it was the finest brandy. He wanted to suck on that nub and make Luke moan even louder, but Han couldn't tear himself away from Luke's kisses.

He consoled himself by running a hand over Luke's crotch, molding the fabric of his pants against the hardened flesh encased within. He needed to get Luke out of his clothes. He needed to feel that cock with his own skin, taste it with his tongue. Han moved his fingers to the fastening of Luke's pants. "I have to touch you."

Luke pressed into those eager fingers, gasping, "Anything. Anything. Just don't stop."

Han almost laughed at the thought. Stop? A damn intergalactic battleship couldn't stop him now. But then, as if from far way, noises began to trickle in, the sound of voices approaching and the horns of aircars on the main thoroughfare, and Han began to remember where they were. "Damn." He pulled away from Luke's lips and dropped his head to the kid's shoulder, pulling in some desperately needed air.

Luke tried to recapture his lips, but Han turned his head to the side, knowing if Luke kissed him again, he'd lose control. 

"What did I do?" Luke asked in a voice hoarse with passion and worry. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Han held him tightly. "You did nothing wrong, kid. The problem is that you do everything just right."

"I don't understand," Luke complained, still trying to kiss Han.

Han let out a strained laugh. "Take a look around you."

Luke lifted his head and did as directed. Less than a block away, people were window shopping, gabbing with friends, an airtaxi came to a screeching stop at the closest intersection. When Luke looked at Han, his eyes were wide with disbelief and a touch of humor. "I forgot where we were."

Han let out another laugh. "No kidding. You're lucky you're with a cop, or I might have to arrest you for lewd and lascivious behavior." He started up the speeder. "Come home with me?" he asked.

Luke grinned at him. "Try and stop me."

God, Han loved this kid. He took the fastest way home.

* * *

The kissing started back up the instant Han parked the speeder in the garage. They managed to get out of the vehicle and into his apartment without letting go of each other. By the time the door slammed shut behind them, Han finally got his hands on Luke's ass while Luke wrapped one leg around Han's thigh, trying to bring him even closer.

For the first time since he was a kid, Han was afraid he was going to shoot off in his pants. This kid was like a damn aphrodisiac. "You make me crazy." Luke's ass fit his hands like he was made for Han. Han's fingers pressed inward along the cleft nearing what he hoped would be the tightest, hottest home his cock had ever found.

Groaning, Luke commanded, "Clothes off, now." Putting his words into action, he started removing Han's shirt, with little regard for the fasteners.

Han grinned ferociously. The kid was wild, and it was whetting Han's appetite like liquid fuel on a bonfire. His hands went to Luke's pants. He'd just gotten his fingers inside the waistband when he felt Luke's body stiffen. Han knew something was seriously wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

Luke let out another groan, but this one wasn't one of sexual pleasure. "It's him. He's on the hunt."

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of freezing cold water on Han. He didn't even question what Luke was saying. "Where is he?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know." He groped out with his hand. "I need to sit down."

Han half carried him to the couch, helping him down. Luke threw an arm over his eyes.

Han stood over him, antsy. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, just let me concentrate."

Han watched Luke lay there, pain crossing the handsome features. He didn't like not doing anything, especially when he didn't really understand what was going on. He let his impatience get the best of him, asking impatiently, "Luke, what's he doing?"

"He's…he's someplace with a lot of people."

That didn't help much. "Come on, I need a little more to work with here."

Luke's arm dropped off his head, and his fingers clenched into tight fists. "He's so hungry."

Han frowned. "For food?"

Luke shook his head. "For power. He craves it."

Han had no idea what he was talking about. He moved back to basics. "Where is he? Can you see the room he's in? Are there windows? Can you see anything outside, some sort of landmark?"

Luke's brow furrowed in concentration. One hand crept up to his chest, fingers clawing. "The need is so strong. The more he feeds the more he needs."

"Feeds? What do you mean?"

Luke's eyes shot open. "He's found his victim."

"Who the hell is it? Give me something here." Han tried to connect with Luke, to catch his attention. He felt the goose bumps rise on his skin when he realized that Luke's eyes were open but not focused on anything in this room.

"He's a human. Dark hair, tall."

"Who? The killer or the victim?"

Luke clutched at his chest and let out a cry. He choked the word out, "Prey."

Part of Han wanted to stop Luke because he was clearly in pain, but he couldn't; he needed more information. Hating himself, he kept prodding. "Tell me more. Look around. I need to know where he is."

Luke's head turned, and Han felt chills run down his spine. It was like Luke was in the guy's head, looking out his eyes. "It's an auditorium. A man is speaking and everyone is listening." Luke pressed down into the couch. "He's moving closer."

"Why this guy? Why does he want this guy?"

"He has power. He can feel it. He wants it. He wants it all. He'll take it, and then he'll look for more. He'll never stop. He'll just keep taking, more and more." Luke's voice was creeping Han out. Luke let out a cry, "No, don't go. Don't go with him."

Han's jaw clenched in frustration. "What do you mean? He's going with him? Does he know him?" It was like watching a horror movie with his eyes closed.

"He knows him. He thinks it's safe." Luke's head thrashed back and forth. He cried out, "No, he's not safe! Don't go."

Han spoke sharply to Luke, trying to get through to him. "Luke, look around. What do you see?"

"Long corridor. Doors. He's opening one. Director. Director of…" Luke let out an anguished cry and arched off the couch. "No!" 

Han crouched down and put his hand on Luke's chest. He could feel the heat pouring off the young man's body. "Okay. Enough's enough. Snap out of it."

Again, Luke's body arched, and Han's gut clenched at the agony on his face. It was past time to bring Luke out of this. He yelled, "Luke!"

When that got no response, Han shook him, hard. "Luke. Let him go. Luke! Get out of there!"

All at once, Luke's body sagged back down and, for a horrifying moment that seemed to last for eons, Han thought he was dead. Then he heard a labored breath being drawn in. Han dropped his head down on Luke's chest. "Damn."

* * *

Han felt like putting his fist through a wall. Luke had led them here, looking like death warmed over, refusing any of Han's entreaties to stay at his apartment, or to at least take it easy. But Luke was like an automaton, wanting to get here as quickly as possible, to see if he could sense more at a scene so soon after one of the murders.

Han knew he was right, but he didn't have to like it. And even knowing he didn't like it, a part of him was fiercely exultant that they were coming closer to finding their murderer. With Luke's help they could start narrowing a list of suspects. It was still dauntingly large, but it was someone who had attended tonight's lecture, one in a series regarding the science of politics. And this victim knew the killer. Two large clues in a formerly clueless investigation.

But Han wasn't crazy about the price being paid for the information. Luke had scared a year out of his life tonight, and he still looked like bantha pudu. He glanced up to see Chewie advancing on him, growling, pointing at Luke.

"What do you mean, what's he doing here? What do you think he's doing? You're the one who wanted him on the case." Han was not in the mood to take the blame.

More growls.

"I know he looks like hell. You try and get him to leave. My voice has gone hoarse." Han stood, moving away from the body and, resting his forehead on the closest wall, shut his eyes. For an enticing second he imagined being back in his apartment, holding Luke, kissing him, and lost himself momentarily in a world of imaginary touches.

Chewie touched his shoulder with an enquiring moan. 

Han blew out a breath. "Damn it, Chewie, he scared the crap out of me. One minute we were…talking, and the next he was, well, it was like he was here, feeling whatever this poor sucker was feeling." Glowering at his partner, he said angrily, "Why the hell didn't you tell me what happens to him?" He knew this wasn't fair to Chewie but Han needed to yell at someone and the Wookiee could take it. "How can you even think about letting him help out with a case when it tears him apart like this?"

The Wookiee put his hands up in supplication as he barked out his response. Chewie had never seen Luke in action. The kid had always been at home and then called in the information. No wonder Leia acted like a mother rancor protecting her young. He felt a grudging respect for her attempts to protect her brother when it was clear he had no sense of self-preservation. 

Chewie pointed at Luke and let out a bark.

Han shook his head. "No, I'll take him home." If he had his way, Han wasn't letting Luke out of his sight until this case was solved. He wished he could sedate the kid and keep him out of it, but he still needed his help. They'd made progress tonight, but until this guy was apprehended, no one was safe.

He walked over to Luke. "You okay, kid?"

Luke flashed him a shadow of his brilliant smile. "I'm just a little tired."

Han didn't believe him for a minute. "I'm not blind, you know."

Luke sighed. "Then why bother to ask?"

Good question. Han was knee-deep in a side of himself that didn't ordinarily surface. He wanted to take care of the kid. Somehow, in less than a day, Luke had crawled inside his heart and taken up permanent residence. 

Han felt a hand on his face. He snapped out of his reverie to see Luke staring up at him, a tired but understanding smile on his face, his fingers drawing away from where he'd been touching Han. "Can we go home, now?"

Han was lost in Luke's blue eyes, but he forced himself to look around. The rest of his team was wrapping things up, and the body was being placed in an anti-grav containment box. "Yeah," he said, "Let's go." Han tossed off a good night to Chewie, got a farewell bark in return, and with one hand around Luke's arm to keep him from stumbling, he directed them both down to the speeder.

Once they were sitting, Han didn't turn on the speeder right away. Instead, he chewed the inside of his cheek for a second trying to decide how to ask. Finally, annoyed at his timidity, he simply asked the question that was on his mind. "When you said home, where exactly did you mean?" He gave Luke a sidelong glance and waited for the answer, his heart hoping.

Luke smiled, his hand reaching out to lace his fingers through Han's. "With you. I want to be with you." A nervous look crossed his face. "If that's all right."

Han snorted out a laugh and leaned down to kiss Luke briefly. "It's more than all right."

Luke gave him a relieved smile but then the nervousness was back. "I'm not sure…I might not…I don't…" He bit his lower lip and looked away.

Han squeezed his hand, feeling a tenderness grow in his heart that made his chest feel crowded. "I just wanna hold you, kid. That's all." 

Luke looked at him, his eyes bright, and he nodded.

Han started up the speeder and headed for home.

* * *

The kid barely made it down the hallway to Han's flat, practically out on his feet. Han hauled him into the bedroom, stripped off his shoes, pants, and shirt. Luke managed to rally enough to call Leia so she wouldn't tear the town apart looking for him. After that chore was complete, Han tucked him into bed.

Han sat on the edge of the mattress for the longest time just staring at Luke, wondering what the hell had happened to his uncomplicated life. He only had two rules he tried to live by: stay alive and no attachments--other than Chewie, of course. Now that his second rule had been shot to hell, Han hoped he wouldn't be breaking his other rule any time soon. 

Finally he got up, took a shower, and crawled into bed next to Luke, gently working his arms around him. It didn't take much work, because as soon as he began, Luke turned and snuggled tightly against him, a small smile on his face, making it clear he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Han hoped that was true. He glanced around his small apartment, finding it hard to imagine the kid would want to stay long. Han's whole apartment was smaller than the living room of Luke's estate.

Han rolled his eyes at his pitiful thoughts. He needed to get this case solved, and see if Luke was even talking to him by the end of it for putting him through it, before he started acting like he owned the kid. 

Luke shifted in his arms and Han couldn't resist pressing a kiss against the blond hair. Hoping he might wake up, Han kissed him again on his forehead. When all he got for that was a sleepy hum, and Luke curling up even tighter against his body, Han turned out the light and decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, Luke was still dead to the world. Han got up, fixed a quick breakfast, dressed, and then stared down at the sleeping young man. He wasn't crazy about leaving him alone. Finally he sat down on the side of the bed and shook him. "Luke?"

A grumpy growl was all he got in response.

He tried again. "Luke, wake up."

Luke started to yawn and the yawn turned into a stretch, and Han enjoyed every minute of it. Damn, but the kid had a beautiful body and Han was itching to get his hands on it. Later. Right now he had a case to work on. He waited for the stretch to end and then couldn't help but smile when sleepy blue eyes stared up at him. His heart fluttered ridiculously when Luke smiled back, saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, sleepyhead," Han said in return. "I don't really want to leave you alone. Why don't you get up and come to work with me?"

Luke scrunched up his nose. "I don't like to be around a lot of people when I…" He shrugged, embarrassed. "Those attacks are bad enough without an audience." 

Han completely understood. "I've got a private office. I can lock the door."

Luke shook his head again. "It'll be harder to sense anything if I'm close to a large group of people. I'll just go home."

Han felt a pang that Luke referred to someplace else as home. He told himself to snap out of it but could still feel the frown on his face. 

Luke sat up, misunderstanding the frown, or part of it. "Don't worry," he said to Han. "Leia will keep an eagle eye out for me."

Han had no doubts about that, but he still didn't like it. He should be the one watching out for Luke. Presumptuous, maybe, but it felt important to Han. He sneered at himself, deciding he was thinking with his cock again. "I guess I better call for a ride so you can have your speeder back."

Luke yawned again. "No, you keep it. I can have someone pick me up." He looked away, playing with the sheets. "That way you'll have an excuse to come by."

Han pushed him down on the bed, until he lay over the younger man, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. He gave Luke a serious look. "I don't need an excuse. As far as I'm concerned you could pack up your stuff and…" He stopped, dismayed at his runaway tongue.

Luke stared up at him, a small smile hovering on his lips. "And what?"

Han shook his head, a self-mocking smile on his. "Never mind. I'm getting a little ahead of myself." Just being near Luke was addling his brain.

Luke wrapped his arms around Han's waist, squeezing him tightly. "I don't mind."

Han couldn't resist and let some of his weight press against Luke's body. He groaned at the sensation as his groin settled on Luke's. Luke was half-hard already and Han wasn't far behind. Sneaking a brief kiss, Han forced himself to his feet. "If we start that, I'll never make it to work."

He stared down at Luke's smiling face, his eyes so blue and full of life, and it was all Han could do not to get back in bed. "You're sure you'll be all right? You'll have Leia call me if you need me?"

Luke nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, like you were last night," Han said sarcastically. "That thing hit you yesterday like a ton of bricks."

Luke's eyes grew momentarily shadowed. "I know, but it passes."

Han scowled. "I'll try and cut my day short. But I really need to go in and see what they dug up from last night."

Luke reached up and curled his fingers around Han's hand. "I know. I know you have a job to do. Go. I'll be all right. I'll just sleep a little longer, and then go home."

Han didn't like it, but he didn't have much choice. Before he could move either away from the bed or back into it, they both heard a pounding on the door, accompanied by a barking growl. Han grinned. "Looks like I won't need your speeder after all. It appears my ride is here."

Luke let out a laugh. "Give him my regards."

"If I know Chewie, he'll be in here wanting to get them in person." He frowned down at Luke's mostly naked body. Han didn't really feel like sharing that view with anyone. Even his best friend.

Luke took the hint and pulled the blanket up to his waist. "There, now I'm decent." As the pounding started again, he said, "You better let him in before he knocks the door down."

Han nodded and called out, "I'm coming. Don't get your fur all knotted." He moved across the small flat and opened the door only to almost get flattened by some more enthusiastic knocking. 

Chewie pulled his arm back and growled at Han with noisy frustration. "Yes, he's fine." More growling. "Go take a look for yourself. He's in the bedroom." Chewie gave him a raised and knowing furry eyebrow and then headed for the bedroom. "Oh, and by the way, I'm fine too, thanks for asking." 

He followed his partner into the bedroom and was charmed by what awaited him there. The sun was streaming in the window holding Luke in its rays. He was smiling and laughing, listening to Chewie bitch about something. Han was impressed with Luke's fluency with the Kashyyykian language. No wonder the Wookiee liked him so much. 

Han leaned against the doorjamb, both aggravated and amused with himself. Smitten didn't come close. Somehow he'd fallen head over heels, breaking his no-attachment rule with a vengeance. He wondered how he'd survive the day away from the kid.

Han let out a snort at his own bedevilment. Forcing his mind to business he knocked on the door jamb. "C'mon, Chewie. We got work to do."

Chewie barked out a goodbye, ruffled Luke's hair, and then ruffled Han's hair for good measure.

Han shoved his paw away. "Cut that out."

Chewie let out an amused growl, then yipped at Han. 

Han blushed, appalled at his body's traitorous reaction. "That's none of your damn business," he told his partner, pushing him out the door. "Just wait downstairs for me; I'll be there in a minute." Han glowered at the Wookiee as he chuffed with laughter. He could hear Chewbacca's growly amusement moving down the hall. "Wise ass."

Han walked across the bedroom and, sitting on the bed, he yanked Luke close, pulling him into a deep kiss. Luke was more than willing as he opened his mouth to Han's searching tongue, his hands caressing Han through his clothes. 

All Han wanted to do was strip his clothes off and crawl into bed with Luke for the rest of the day. He pulled back reluctantly. "Did you use the Force to cast some sort of spell on me?" He was only half teasing.

Luke grinned at him. "If I did, I got caught up in the backlash." He tried to pull Han back down.

Using every bit of will power he had, knowing Chewie was waiting and would no doubt be back up shortly pounding on the door again, Han moved out of Luke's reach. He stared down at what he was about to walk away from. "Hell."

Luke took it for the compliment it was and laughed, falling back on the bed. "Go. I'll see you later."

Han let out a growl of his own. "Count on it." He headed for the door, hoping his erection would be gone by the time he got down to the speeder.

* * *

Han was drowning in useless reports. He had the list of attendees at the meeting last night, an eclectic list that included everyone from college freshmen to Senator Palpatine. A list of 257 names, any one of which could be the killer. He had a list of people other attendees saw the deceased with, which had turned out to be a dead end. No one knew anything; no one had seen anything.

Han's eyes found Palpatine's name again. He'd never liked the guy, hadn't voted for him. Han felt some unnamed ghost walk over his grave. Shivering, he turned back to his other reports.

The report on the victims was no help at all. There didn't seem to be any connection between them. They hadn't worked in the same place, gone to school in the same place, known the same people, habited the same bars or restaurants, and three of them didn't even live in the city, but had just been passing through.

Han had tried doing another search throwing in the word power just for kicks, and had gotten even more nonsense. The problem was that he didn't know what kind of power the kid had been talking about last night. He needed to talk to Luke, but he wasn't answering his phone at either his flat or at Luke's home.

The office where the ninth murder had occurred was the Director of Interspecies Studies which Han found morbidly ironic. Unfortunately, the Director himself was off planet and, according to his assistant--a Kubaz who kept swinging his trunk in a way that made Han think of wringing hands--the office was generally unlocked.

He threw the reports on his desk and suppressed a desire to sweep it all onto the floor. Only the thought of C3PO's officious complaining about it stopped him. He spent a delicious moment imagining ripping the droid's arms off.

For the hundredth time that morning, Han's thoughts turned to Luke. Han snorted at himself. One day. He'd known the kid one day, and he'd turned his life upside down. 

Han touched his lips and thought about the kisses they'd shared last night, and then this morning. Han couldn't wait to get back to it. Back to the kisses and everything they promised. He felt a heaviness in his groin and knew he'd be sporting a huge erection if he didn't get his mind back on work. Han let out a long sigh. 

"Hey."

His eyes shot to the door, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face--or the blood that rushed to his cock--when he saw Luke standing there. "Hey, yourself." He crooked a finger at him. "Come here."

Luke gave him a teasing look. "Why don't you come here?" 

"Because I can't stand right now." Han cast a meaningful look down at his crotch.

Luke let out a delighted laugh and walked over to the desk, perching next to Han. "I hope I'm responsible for that."

Han glanced around Luke to make sure no one was hovering in the hallway, then ran his hand up Luke's thigh until his fingers were just grazing Luke's penis. He was gratified to feel it twitch in response. "Yes, you are. And I hope you're planning on doing something about it later."

Luke looked at the door. "I could lock the door and do something about it right now, if you want."

"You're gonna be the death of me," Han said in a low tone, actually considering Luke's offer. The idea of having sex with Luke right here in his office was making it exceedingly hard to think with anything but his cock. Maybe he should carry through on his earlier thoughts of dumping all his useless reports to the floor. Then he could lay Luke down on the desk.

He snuck another look at Luke's crotch, and saw that it was now hard, Luke's face was flushed with desire. Han stood, wondering how fast he could get to the door and lock it. Wondered how long it would be before someone knocked on the door or called needing him for something. Wondered how Luke would look naked, writhing underneath him, yelling out his name as he came. 

A voice came from the doorway, interrupting Han's sexual reverie. An annoyed voice. "Luke. Why'd you run off so fast?"

Han forced his eyes off Luke, trying to focus on the intruder that had just walked into his office. It was Leia. He sat back down, sending an accusing and frustrated look up at Luke.

Luke stared down at him, remorseful. "I forgot she came with me."

Han scoffed in pleased disbelief, glad to see he made Luke as stupid as the kid seemed to make him. "You forgot?" He noticed that someone had stopped Leia to speak with her, pulling her back out into the hallway, giving Han a few precious seconds to pull himself together.

Luke grinned unremorsefully at him. "I'm finding that I don't think too well when I'm around you. Sorry about that."

Han muttered under his breath, "Not as sorry as I am." His visions of taking Luke on the desk were dying a quick death. He complained softly, "Hell, kid. I'm gonna end up with a serious case of blue balls if this keeps up." He tried to take some slow deep breaths to cool his raging hormones. "Why did she come with you?"

"She doesn't think it's safe for me to drive when I'm working on a case."

That was sobering, thinking about Luke trying to drive when one of those visions hit. "She's right." Finding himself grateful for her caution with Luke, he decided he'd try to be polite. As she walked back into his office, Han smiled at her. "Leia. Nice to see you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She walked over to the desk and poked her brother. "Have you asked him yet? I have other things I need to do today."

Han heard some beeps and, glancing toward the doorway, saw R2D2 rolling into the room. He flashed Leia a look. "Taking the droid out for a ride?"

Luke laughed and answered. "He likes to get out. He's a very curious droid."

Han didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know many people who treated their droids as if they were part of the family. 

Leia glared at Han. "Have you made any progress? I want this case cleared up so Luke can be free and clear of it."

Han narrowed his eyes. "Listen, sister. No one wants this case cleared up more than me." He jabbed a thumb in Luke's direction. "I saw what it did to him last night and I'd be as happy as you not to see it again."

Leia shot a furious look at him. "Well, if it offends your sensibilities, I'll make sure Luke doesn't bother you anymore. C'mon Luke, let's go."

Han stood and put his hand on Luke's arm. "He's not going anywhere." He was ready to take on the world--including Leia--if anyone tried to take Luke away from him.

Leia wrapped her fingers around Luke's other arm. "He's not a commodity, Solo. He's flesh and blood, and you don't own him." She tugged at Luke.

Luke jerked his arms free. "Would you both cut it out?" He stood and moved away from the desk. "Leia, he didn't mean it that way. He doesn't want me hurt anymore than you do. And you know as well as I do that I can't walk away. Now that I'm sensing him, I can't make it stop."

Leia scowled, first at Luke and then at Han.

But Luke wasn't done. He turned to Han and gave him a pleading look. "She's my sister, Han. She's just trying to protect me. She's the one who's sat by my side through the other cases I've worked on. Cut her some slack, please."

Han drew in a long breath. For Luke, and only for Luke, would he do this. "Sorry," he said to Leia. It almost sounded like he meant it.

She drew in a deep breath, too, but Han didn't think it was to apologize. At that moment, C3PO walked in the door and let out a gasp. "R2D2, it is you, it is you!" 

R2D2 let out an ear deafening set of bleeps and blurps and rocked back and forth on his propulsion feet. C3PO walked over to him and laid his hands on the dome of the R2 unit. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Luke had his head tilted to the side as he watched the reunion, listening to his droid's excited noises. Han moved to his side. "What's he saying?"

"Apparently they were counterparts, made to serve together, but got parted shortly after they were commissioned."

As Han watched the droids talk to each other, he resisted the urge to move even closer to Luke. But he didn't want Leia to know how it was between them. He had no doubt what her opinion would be and Han didn't want to listen to it. 

A co-worker passed by and was drawn in by the excited droids. "Hey Han ol' buddy, you're keeping interesting company these days."

Han scowled at him. "Lando, go away."

Lando made it quite clear he had no intention of obeying. He took in Leia with a scorching glance and grinned. "Hello, lovely lady."

Han rolled his eyes. Lando never changed. Every time Han saw him he was trying his best to get into someone's pants. On second thought, Han considered, this could work to his advantage. Let Lando woo the lovely Leia; it would keep her out of his hair. He introduced them. "Lando Calrissian, Leia Skywalker."

He saw Lando's eyes widen at the name. Han could read his mind: good looking and rich. Lando probably thought he'd hit the jackpot. _Take her away_ , Han silently entreated, _take her away_.

But then Lando noticed Luke.

Han bit back a snarl, barely resisting the urge to grab Luke and hide him. Something must have shown in Han's eyes because Lando grinned at him, his eyes lit with the joy of a challenge. He sashayed over to Luke. "And who is this?"

Han's answer was barely civil. "Luke Skywalker." He wanted to punch Lando out when his eyes took a walk all over Luke's body.

Lando glanced back and forth between Leia and Luke. "My, my. Where have you both been all my life?"

Leia snorted. "Places you wouldn't be allowed." She sniffed at him, delegating him to his place as one of the great unwashed.

Han couldn't resist a grin. He caught Leia's eyes, and was sure he saw a twinkle there. Maybe, just maybe, he could grow to like her.

Lando leaned against the desk, pushing the papers aside, trying to ooze charm. Han snagged a report that was in danger of being pushed off the desk. It reminded him that he had a case to solve. He sidled back to Luke, pulling him aside and spoke softly. "I needed to talk to you about something you said."

Luke nodded. "I needed to talk to you about the case as well."

Han put his hands in his pocket to keep them out of trouble. "That the only reason you came by?"

Luke slowly shook his head and grinned, his voice barely a whisper. "I missed you." 

Han hoped he didn't look as besotted as he felt. "Me, too." He suddenly remembered he had a room full of visitors, and he really wanted them all to go away. Turning toward them, he began to shoo them out. "I got work to do. Everyone out but Luke."

Lando gave one last regretful look at Luke, but then snagged Leia's elbow. "Allow me to escort you to our cafeteria. I would consider it an honor to purchase you a cup of liquid refreshment."

Leia glared at him, pulling her arm free, looking at her elbow as if Lando might have left a smudge of dirt behind. She glanced at Luke. "Should I wait for you?"

Han and Luke both shook their heads and answered, "No," in tandem.

She stared at them, eyes narrowed. Luke moved to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Han will bring me home when we're done here. And if he can't, I'll call for a ride."

Han watched as she deliberated, clearly not happy at leaving Luke in Han's dastardly hands. "I'll take good care of him," Han said, hoping she heard that in this, they were in full accord. "I promise." 

She gave him some serious scrutiny, frowning. "You better." With that decisive salvo, she turned to depart, throwing a narrow-eyed glare at Lando warning him he better keep his distance. Then she looked at R2D2, uncertain.

Luke grinned at her. "Leave him here. I'll make sure he gets home."

Leia nodded and left the office, Lando hurrying out after her, not yet willing to give up the chase.

Han walked over and tapped C3PO's shoulder. "Hey, Goldenrod. Take the reunion elsewhere, okay?"

C3PO gave him a startled look. He glanced down at his counterpart and, with a sigh, said, "The things I put up with here, R2, you would never believe it." He waved his hand toward the door. "Come on, I'll show you around." R2D2 beeped happily and rolled out after the gold droid.

Han followed them to the door, shutting it after them, turning the lock. He leaned against the door, raking his eyes over Luke. Then he grinned. "Alone at last," he said in his most dastardly voice.

They were both taking a step toward each other when Han heard someone trying the doorknob. When that proved unsuccessful in opening the door, there was an annoyed bark and that same someone began pounding on the door. Han rolled his eyes and opened the door to let Chewie in.

Chewbacca entered, gave Han and Luke a look, and then yipped in an interrogative tone. "Autopsy?" Luke asked. He turned to Han, saying, "I need to see the body first. That's what I came here for. I should have checked it out last night but," his lips tightened, "I just…I couldn't." 

Han furrowed his brow. "Why do you need to see the body?"

"I thought I might be able to get a better sense of what he's after."

"The power thing you were talking about?" Han asked.

Luke nodded.

"Tell them to hold off for a minute and that we'll be right down," Han told Chewie. Grunting his agreement, the Wookiee left for the autopsy suite. Han studied Luke for a minute. "Is this gonna hurt you?"

"I don't think so," Luke said unpersuasively. "It may be a bit uncomfortable, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Han didn't believe him, but his choices were limited. "Let's go, then." 

* * *

Han watched as Luke stared down at the dead body. "Now what?"

Luke glanced up at Han and Chewie. "I need you two to stand over there." He indicated the other side of the room. 

"Why?" Han complained. He wanted to be close by. Needed to be close by.

Luke flashed him a consoling smile. "I'll be fine. This will be easier for me if I don't have to work my way through your energies as well."

Han frowned at him, but moved across the room with Chewbacca, leaning against the wall, watching intently.

Luke closed his eyes and laid his hands on the man's chest. Han leaned in toward Chewie. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

  
Chewie let out a soft howl. 

The kid was glowing and Han couldn't take his eyes off of Luke's face. As a result, he saw it the second it hit. A spasm of pain crossed Luke's face and his body began to slump. Han was there before he hit the floor. His dead weight took them both down, and Han ended up sitting with Luke sprawled across his lap. He tapped Luke on his cheek. "Luke, Luke, you all right?" When there was no response, Han swore. "Chewie, go call for medical assistance."

As the Wookiee turned to go, Luke stirred and shook his head. "No, I'm all right," he said in a raspy voice, then cleared his throat.

Han snorted. "You keep saying that, but I'm not buying it anymore."

Chewie crouched next to Luke and let out a questioning bark.

Luke reached out and grabbed a handful of fur. "I'm fine. Really. It just overwhelmed me for a minute." He struggled to sit up, and Han reluctantly let him shift off his lap. 

Han didn't let him go too far, though. "Did you pick up anything?" he asked. The guarded look on Luke's face made Han's stomach knot. "What was it?"

"It was the Force," Luke said in a tone that meant he knew what he was saying was not going to be well-received. "That's what he wants. I could feel it. Whoever the killer was ripped it right out of this man."

Han felt a chill go down his spine. "The Force? He's looking for beings that have the Force?" His voice got louder. "You mean, like you? Someone like you?" He glared at Luke. "Damn it. That's it. You're off this case. I don't want you anywhere near this clown."

"Han, I--"

"I mean it," Han said, interrupting Luke. He waved his fingers at his temple. "You're in his head," he said accusingly, fearful. "How long is it gonna take him to sense your power? You need to get out, now."

"You don't understand. I can't shut it off."

"Figure out a way," Han snapped.

Chewie barked a warning at Han.

Turning to his partner, Han said, "You didn't see him last night. This, what you saw here, this was nothing. He was in the guy's head, seeing through his eyes."

"Han," Luke said.

Han ignored him; the only thing he wanted to hear from Luke was agreement. "Maybe we could sedate Luke," he said to Chewie, "or put him in a really crowded room so he can't sense the killer."

"Han."

The tension in Luke's voice finally got his attention, and he took in his strained features. "It's happening again, isn't it?" Han said warily.  
  


Luke nodded, his voice hushed and tight. "He's hunting again. The power he steals isn't lasting long, and he's addicted to it now."

Han looked around the morgue in frustration. It was hardly an ideal setting, except from a really morbid point of view. "Do you want me to take you someplace else?" he asked Luke.

"No time," Luke gasped.

"Find some blankets, anything," Han ordered the Wookiee. Chewie got up and left at a run. 

"Can I touch you?" Han asked Luke. "Will that help or hurt?"

Luke didn't bother to answer; he just leaned against Han, burrowing his face against the hollow of his shoulder. Han wrapped his arms tightly around Luke, anchoring him. 

Chewie came back in with a blanket that he draped around the two of them. Then he hunkered down, prepared to help as needed.

Luke cried out, his fingers grasping at Han's shirt. 

Han hated his role here, but he had to play it out. "Where is he? What do you see?"

The words were gasped out. "It's all white inside. Columns, long hallways, murals. Rotunda."

Chewie let out a questioning howl.

Han nodded. "Yeah, sounds like the Capitol. Get a car over there."

Chewie was up and at the comlink device in seconds, softly giving the order.

"He's found someone," Luke said in dismay. "Not as strong as he'd like, but he can't wait. She has on a badge. Shelsa Sei."

Chewie communicated that information as well, watching Luke with deep concern from his position by the comlink.

Han could feel the heat pouring off Luke's body; he felt like a furnace. "That's enough, Luke. Try to pull out of it."

The cry this time was agonized, and Luke arched in Han's arms. "He's--" Luke groaned through clenched teeth, and Han could feel every muscle in Luke's body tighten in response to whatever he was experiencing. 

Han's eyes connected with those of his partner, and he saw the same powerlessness there that he was feeling. Han held on to Luke, wishing he could help, wishing he could lend him some strength, that he could get in Luke's head and shut down the connection.

Han let out a sigh of relief when he felt Luke start to relax a few seconds later. After a while, Luke lifted his head and gave Han an amazed look. "What did you do?"

"Is it over? Is he gone?"

Luke shook his head. "No, but it's easier to deal with somehow." He let his head drop against Han's chest. "I could feel you in my mind." His arms tightened around Han's back. "I could feel you wanting to help and it did."

Han wished he knew what the hell he'd done so he could do it again.

Suddenly Luke's body sagged in Han's arms. "It's over." 

Han rested his forehead on the top of Luke's head, praying to any god that was listening that they'd find this scumbag right now and end this tonight.

Luke pulled away, lifting tired eyes to Han. "He'll feed again soon."

Han cursed. He looked down at the man in his arms and wanted nothing more than to hold him the rest of the day. But he couldn't. Not now. "Luke," he said reluctantly, "I have to…"

"I know. You have to go." Luke tried to pull away. "Just find me someplace I can sleep. I'll be all right."

Han wracked his brain for someplace private. The best he could think of was the sofa in his office. "I can put you in my office, but I can't promise you won't be disturbed."

Luke nodded wearily. "Just find R2. He'll make sure no one bothers me."

Han made a hand motion to Chewie and with effortless ease, the Wookiee bent down and picked Luke up.

* * *

By the time they got to the Capitol, the place was swarming with cop speeders. After Chewie's call, unfortunately, they had found Shelsa Sei's body, but the killer had already fled the scene.

Han asked for a list of everyone in the building and had the computers run a match for anyone who had been at the lecture the other night. He ended up with eleven matches. More than he wanted, but it made sense that people who worked in the political arena would attend a talk on the science of politics. And eleven suspects was still a hell of a shorter list than the one he and Chewie had been working on, which had essentially included everyone in the damn city. 

Han's gaze went right to Senator Palpatine's name. Han didn't want his dislike of the man to lead him down the wrong path, but Han's instincts told him the senator was his killer. He'd play it safe and interview all the possible leads, but Han knew Palpatine was his guy. 

Han, dutifully, spoke to the other ten but would have bet a year's salary that they were all innocent. Some of them didn't have alibis, but they were so guileless in their nervousness that Han wasn't too worried about it. 

He'd left the best--or the worst--depending on how you looked at it, for last. Han stood on the top floor of the Capitol and looked over the railing at the floor below, several stories down. Looking up he saw the rotunda, the frosted glass letting in subdued sunlight. Han walked the few steps to the senator's office and took a deep breath. He knocked and then entered. "Senator?"

Palpatine stood and extended a hand. "Ah, Captain Solo, I appreciate you allowing me to wait in my office."

Han forced himself to shake the man's hand. He ran a practiced eye over his quarry. Palpatine was old and looked it. His skin was wrinkled and there were huge sacs under his eyes. He was bone-thin and his fingers were gnarled. But he radiated power, and had an aura of competence. It was why he was such a well-liked and admired politician. 

Han had never been susceptible to the man's charm. He gave the Senator a polite smile. "Well, I could hardly not respect the wishes of one of our political leaders."

Palpatine chose to interpret Han's remark as a compliment and waved it off, all humility. "I just hate to waste the tax-payer's money. I was able to get a lot accomplished over the last couple of hours." Palpatine sat behind his desk. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask some routine questions about the murder that took place here."

Palpatine tsked sadly. "Bad bit of business. Shocking. Right here in the Capitol." His lips tightened and he let out a despondent sigh, as if crushed by the sins of his fellow man. 

Han felt vaguely sick to his stomach. "I understand you were at the University last night when another murder occurred."

The senator nodded. "I was. I wish I'd seen something. I'd like to help your investigation if I could." He rocked in his chair for a minute. "Tell me, Captain, I was quite impressed with your appearance last night so close to the time of the murder." He gestured toward the entrance to his office. "And then, today, I understand your team arrived within seconds of the victim's death. Where are you getting your information?"

Han smiled tightly. "Every police force has its sources. Naturally they must be protected and kept confidential."

"Oh, naturally. But, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a clairvoyant working with you. How else could you have known to come here so quickly?"

Han refused to give in to the urge to rest his fingers on the grip of his blaster. "Where were you at 2:05 this afternoon, Senator?"

The answer was immediate. "Here in my office, on the comlink. I'm sure the phone records will verify that."

Han was sure they would. Palpatine wasn't stupid. He'd have figured out how to create an alibi for himself. Han looked around the office. Three doors, the entrance and two others. "Where do those other two doors lead?"

"One is to a private restroom, the other a closet."

Han walked across the office. "Mind if I take a look?"

Palpatine gestured grandly. "Be my guest."

Han opened one door and found the bathroom. He entered it, and saw it had no windows and no other point of entry. Closing it behind him he opened the other door and found a closet full of paper supplies, file cabinets, and room for a couple of coats to hang. Han scowled and closed the door.

He turned and was startled to find Palpatine hovering right behind him. "Satisfied?" The senator asked.

Han grunted. No, he wasn't. The hairs on the back of his neck were going crazy. He gazed at the senator, who was now uncomfortably close. Feeling like prey, Han saw the man's nostrils flare, as if he were drinking in some scent. Panic shot down his spine. Luke! Suppose the guy could smell Luke's power on him.

Han moved around him quickly, putting as much distance between them as possible. "Did you know Ms. Sei?"

Palpatine followed him and Han had another sensation of being hunted. But, then, the senator stopped at the small bar. "May I offer you a drink?" At Solo's negative head shake, Palpatine mixed himself a small nonalcoholic drink. "No, I did not. I try to meet everyone who works here, but there're so many more of them than I."

"Where were you last night at 9:17?" That was the exact time of death of last night's victim.

Palpatine took a swallow. "Hmm. The talk was over by 9:00 so I imagine I was engaged in conversation. It is difficult for me to be out in public and not be approached by those wanting to discuss politics or ask for favors." He took another sip. "I understand the police department has used a young clairvoyant to help with other cases in the past. Do you know of him?"

"Did you know the man who was killed last night?"

"The only reason I ask is because I would like to meet him. He must be extraordinary."

Han saw red for a moment. "Senator, please answer my question. Did you know the man who was killed last night?" Han felt a pressure in his mind. Something he probably never would have noticed if not for Luke. 

Until this second, he hadn't realized it, but he'd felt something like it when Luke had been kissing him, a small pressure that had suddenly blossomed into a bewitching sense of Luke, enhancing the experience of having Luke in his arms. It had never crossed his mind, then, or since, to wonder what it had been; he hadn't given a damn. Everything about Luke felt so right.

But now he could feel it again, and Luke was nowhere around, and accompanying the small pressure was a foul presence. Without having any idea what he was doing it, or how he was accomplishing it, he slammed his mind shut. He didn't miss the startled look in Palpatine's eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Han snarled. 

Palpatine recovered nicely. He took another sip of his drink and moved to sit behind his desk again. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"You tried to get in my mind."

The senator laughed. "How absurd. I wonder if this case hasn't become too much for you, Captain Solo." His eyes grew calculating. "I believe his name is Luke. Attractive boy, blond hair, blue eyes." Another sip. "But then, you know that."

Han also knew, despite his efforts at shutting him out, that Palpatine had stolen that information out of his head. He lunged across the office and slapped his hands on the senator's desk with menace. "You touch him, you hurt one hair on his head, and I'll rip you apart."

"Come, come, now. Making threats to a senator? That sort of thing can get you thrown in jail." Palpatine stood. "Perhaps we should continue this interview on another day, when you're a bit more composed." He touched a button on his desk. "Marlys? Please come and show Captain Solo out."

Han pointed a threatening finger at Palpatine. "I'll be watching you. I know you did it."

Palpatine gazed at him, hatred in his eyes. "You have no idea who I am. You cannot touch me, boy."

Han glowered right back at him. "Your overconfidence is your weakness. Sooner or later you'll make a mistake, and then I'll have you."

The eyes almost glowed red. "Oh, no, young fool. You will find that it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things." 

Han felt the threat and danger in the air like a palpable presence and his fingers curled around his blaster. But the next second it was gone, the senator was smiling at his assistant, asking him to please show the good detective out. 

Han turned to him. "Don't leave town, Senator."

"Why would I leave town? My constituency is here. If you'll excuse me." He gently shut the door in Han's face.

Han stood there, contemplating blowing a hole in the door with his blaster. Then, he felt a tug on his arm. "My honor to show you out, if you please."

Han surrendered gracefully, but only because he felt a sudden and urgent need to be with Luke. He headed down to the main floor, found Chewie, told him his suspicions, and ordered round the clock surveillance on the senator. Chewie rumbled out his agreement and told Han to get to Luke.

Han couldn't agree more. In minutes he was back in his speeder and on his way to the police station. When he arrived, he sprinted for his office feeling like the devil was chasing him. Han had no idea if Palpatine could hurt Luke long distance, nor did Han know if he could do anything to stop it if the senator tried; all he knew was that he had to see Luke.

He charged into his office only to find the kid fast asleep on the sofa, R2D2 watching over him, letting out an occasional soft hoot, and Leia pacing back and forth as he slept. She glared at him as soon as he came to a stop a few feet from Luke. 

Han put a hand up to forestall any comments from her. "Is he all right?"

Something in his voice must have concerned her because the glare turned to worry. "Why, what happened?"

Han knelt down on the floor in front of Luke. "Luke? Luke, wake up."

"What are you doing that for?" Leia hissed at him. "He needs to sleep."

"I need to make sure he's okay. I'll explain later. Luke." Han reached out and shook his shoulder.

Sleepy eyes opened, and Luke's lips curved up in a slow smile.

Han's heart turned over. "Hey, kid. Are you all right?"

Luke nodded. "Just sleepy." He yawned and looked around, noticing R2 and Leia. "What are you doing here?" he asked his sister with a confused smile.

"R2 contacted me."

Luke yawned again and stretched. To stop himself from pouncing on the lithe body wiggling so enticingly, Han thought of unpleasant things. He devoutly wished Leia would suddenly remember some urgent errand she needed to run. But, naturally, she didn't. Instead, she sat on the end of the couch, pushing Luke's feet out of the way. Luke uncomplainingly sat up. R2 beeped a question at him.

"Thanks R2. I'd love some."

R2 spun around and headed for the door. Han watched it go. "Where's he going?"

"To get me some tea." He put a hand on Han's shoulder and smiled at Leia. "I'm sorry, do you want something to drink?"

Leia shook her head. "How do you feel?" Her eyes were dark with worry.

"I'm fine, Leia. I know you worry, but there's not much you can do about it, either of you. Once the case is over I'll get back to normal. Just like I always do."

She turned to Han. "How close are you?"

Han scowled. He really, really wished he could have this conversation with Luke in private. But, it couldn't wait. "I know who it is. It's Palpatine."

Leia stared at him. "Senator Palpatine?" She let out a scoffing noise. "You've got to be kidding. He's the most beloved senator in history. He was father's best friend and mentor before he died."

Luke moved closer to Leia, patting the sofa on the other side of him, encouraging Han to sit. "Tell me."

Han sat down, one leg folded under him so he could face Luke. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a discouraged breath. "It's bad."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened again they were full of consternation. "He used the Force on you." 

The door slid open and R2 and C3P0 came in, the golden droid carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups. A tray with cookies was balanced on R2D2. Han rolled his eyes. C3P0 must have thought he'd died and gone to heaven to have such a genteel request made of him. With a touch of celebration in his voice the droid said, "I've brought refreshments."

Luke tried a grin. "Thanks Threepio." He fixed himself a cup, his gaze flickering over and over again to Han.

Han finally put a hand on his knee. "I'm all right, kid. It's you I'm worried about."

Leia was tired of being patient. "Why? How did he use the Force on you, and why are you worried about Luke?"

Luke guessed. "He saw me in your mind, didn't he?"

Han gave him a tight nod. "Only for a second before I figured out what he was doing, but it was already too late."

"I don't understand," Leia said stridently, growing more annoyed. 

"He's killing people who are strong in the Force," Luke explained. "Now he knows about me."

Leia glared at Han. "This is your idea of keeping him safe? Not that I necessarily believe that Senator Palpatine is the killer, but you obviously think he is, and you just deliver Luke right into his hands?"

Luke put his teacup down with a clatter on the tray still brandished by the droid. C3P0 startled and said, "Goodness, gracious."

Luke snapped at his sister. "Leia, that's enough."

"No, it's not enough. I never should have let you near him. I knew he was trouble the minute I laid eyes on him. I don't think he cares about anything except himself."

"Stop it," Luke insisted adamantly. "You don't know him the way I do. He would never put me in danger."

"Except that he did. That monster will be looking for you next. If he wants someone with the Force, there's no one stronger than you."

Han listened to the argument, too heartsick to defend himself. He had put Luke in danger. Unwittingly, certainly, but the outcome was the same. He pushed his way into the conversation. "Luke, can he get in your head from a distance? If he knows who you are and where you are, can he hurt you?"

Luke sighed. "It's possible. There are no real limits to the Force, only what you believe yourself capable of. If he believes he can do me harm, then he's strong enough to do it."

Han felt sick to his stomach. Not caring who was watching, he reached out for Luke and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so godsbedamned sorry." He buried his face in Luke's hair.

Luke's arms tightened around him so hard he let out a grunt. 

Han pulled back and cupped Luke's face with his hands. "What can we do? How can I protect you?"

"I need to go home, be in my garden. I always feel strongest there. I'll meditate and work on constructing a mental shield."

"Let me go with you. I may not be able to help you fight him that way, but I can for sure protect you if he decides to show up and attack you in person."

Luke smiled at him, his eyes giving him absolution and permission. 

Han nodded and dropped his hands, standing. "I need to take care of a few things, make a few arrangements," he told Luke. "I'll be back soon, and we can go."

He headed out of the office and heard Leia say, "Did I miss something?" If he wasn't so scared for Luke, it would have made him laugh.

* * *

When Han returned, the conversation Leia had started as Han had been leaving was still going on. "You don't even know him," she complained to Luke.

Han interrupted Luke's response by saying, "We're ready, let's go."

Leia strode to him, grabbing his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Han looked down at her, purposely misunderstanding. "Taking Luke to his garden."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You're out of his league. He doesn't have any experience dealing with someone like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Han grumbled.

C3P0 was following the conversation, his head making small movements left and right as each spoke. He put his hand on R2D2. "Oh, dear."

Luke added his own glare aimed at his sister. "Leia, will you cut it out? This is none of your business."

Leia wasn't listening or looking at him. She was too busy scowling furiously at Han. "He's too impressionable. He doesn't understand that something like this means nothing to you."

Han was reaching his boiling point. "Listen, sister, you don't have any idea how I feel."

"Yes I do. You think he's handsome, and you think you can manipulate him into your bed. I'll bet you have more notches than bedpost by now."

Luke was blushing furiously. "Leia, that's not how it happened. I kissed him."

Leia turned to him. "I'm sure it seemed that way, Luke, but somehow he created the situation." She looked back up at Han. "He still trusts people. He doesn't need someone like you to force him to see what people can be like when consumed by wanting things that don't belong to them."

Luke sighed and flashed C3PO a tired smile. "She still thinks I'm ten years old."

C3P0 nodded. "I quite understand, Sir. I'm surrounded by humans who don't appreciate me."

Han gaped at Leia. "Are you completely out of touch with reality? Have you looked at your brother recently? You're talking about him as if he were a child. He's a man, Leia, and he has the right to choose who he wants to be with, without you sticking your nose in it."

Leia tried to talk, but Han steamrolled right over her. "And you think he doesn't know what people are like at their worst? He knows better than anyone. He's been in the heads of killers, people who will stop at nothing to get what they want. You honestly think he isn't aware of what people are like? He knows a hell of a lot more about it than you do." 

Leia glanced at Luke, dismayed, and then back at Han, defiantly. "It doesn't mean you have the right to break his heart."

"I'm not gonna break his damn heart. I love him." 

Leia scoffed at him. "How can you love him? You only met him yesterday."

"The hell if I know. I was minding my own damn business. I wasn't looking for it--sure as hell wasn't asking for it--my life was just fine the way it was, but before I know it, wham, there he is, and now he's buried so deep inside of me I don't know where I end and he begins." 

He poked his finger against Leia's shoulder. "So don't be telling me that I'm gonna break his heart. If anyone's heart is gonna get jerked around here, it's gonna be mine, and I goddamn well deserve it for being such a fool." Han swept the room with a frustrated glance. "Can we stop this ridiculous conversation and go now?"

Luke smiled at C3P0. "He loves me."

"I'm very happy for you, Sir."

Luke walked over to Han and stared up at him, smiling. "You love me?"

Han gazed down at blue eyes full of love, all for him, and he grabbed Luke and hugged him tight. "Yes, and if you let anything happen to you, I'll shoot you myself." Han glared at Leia, Luke close to his side. "I'm sure you'd rather stay and argue, but I'd like to get Luke home so he can do whatever mumbo-jumbo he needs to do to keep Palpatine away."

Leia kept her mouth shut. For all of two seconds. "We can all go in our speeder."

Han shook his head. "I'll take Luke in mine."

Leia let out a noise of disgust. "Right, and I'm sure being alone with him will get you there much faster."

"Listen," he snapped at her. "I'm in a bad mood already, and the longer we stand here, the worse it's getting. I can use the sirens in my speeder and get him home faster. Feel free to take as long as you possibly can to join us." With that, one hand holding firmly to Luke's arm, Han dragged him out of his office.

* * *

Two hours later, Han let himself back into the living room. He'd just checked on Luke again, who hopefully wasn't aware that Han was looking in on him every fifteen minutes. Han didn't want Luke out of his sight, but Luke, after a kiss that set every cell in Han's body aflame, had said Han would be much too distracting and told him to go back into the house.

Every instinct Han had was screaming that something bad was going to happen, but there was nothing he could do at the moment--except to calm down. If this stretched on for days, he'd end up a basket case.

He heard a speeder out in the driveway. If the guards had let the vehicle through, it must be either Leia or Chewie. Han was grateful Leia had decided to postpone her arrival home, even if it wouldn't stop her mouth once she got in the door.

Han threw himself down in one of the chairs and waited. In a minute, Leia walked in, followed by R2D2 and C3PO. Han rolled his eyes. Like it wasn't bad enough he had to deal with goldenrod at the office. 

He wasn't surprised not to see Chewie. The Wookiee had taken on the responsibility for the outside security, and that meant he'd probably be staying out with his crew for the duration.

"What's he doing here?" Han griped to Leia, gesturing at C3PO.

"R2 wanted him to come with us," Leia stated.

Han let out a short derisive laugh. "What for? A droid slumber party?"

"I've made arrangements for C3PO to stay here with us."

"Must be nice to have the sort of money where you can buy anything you want." Han stood up and started pacing again, ignoring the urge to go check on Luke again.

"Money has nothing to do with it," Leia sniped defensively. "They belong together. They're counterparts. But I don't suppose you'd care anything about that."

Han was suddenly tired of fighting, and he sat back down again. "Actually I do." And he did understand. He and Luke were counterparts too. 

Leia told R2 to show C3PO around and the droids left. Leia sat down across from Han. "Why choose Luke? You're a good-looking guy. You could probably have anyone you want. Why play games with him?"

Han gave her a rakish grin. "I thought you said I was scruffy-looking." As she drew in a breath to harangue him some more he put up his hand. "Look. I know you don't believe me, but this isn't a game to me."

"Then what is it? Do you actually expect me to believe that you really are in love with him? People don't fall in love that fast."

Han shrugged. "It doesn't really matter whether you believe it or not. And while I understand why you think you need to watch out for him, he's not a child."

"I never said he was a child. I just…" Leia got up and moved to stand by the window. "Ever since our father died eight years ago, Luke and I have been on our own. I know him. And I know that if and when he gives his heart away that it will be for keeps. With him it's all or nothing."

Han was almost overwhelmed at the yearning Leia's words prompted within him. _Let it be me_ , he thought. _Let me be the one_.

Leia continued. "But I also know that Luke's never…he's never been in a…he's never had a…" Leia shook her head, frustrated, but then squared her shoulders and turned back to Han. "He deserves more than someone like you who falls in love with handsome young men simply to get them into bed."

Han stood, anger at Leia sizzling through his system along with a fierce flush of desire at the thought that Luke might be untouched. Han didn't know why it mattered; he'd never given a damn about anyone's previous level of sexual experience, but this was important. With Luke it mattered. 

Leia was right about one thing. Luke deserved to be loved fully, and Han couldn't believe that anyone had ever, or could ever, love Luke the way he did.

Anything Han might have said in response to Leia got derailed when he suddenly felt Luke in his mind. He was in pain and the strength of it wrung a gasp out of Han. Running for the door to the garden, he yelled out, "Luke's in trouble."

Leia was right behind him. "How do you know?"

"I just know. He's in my head." Han was in a full-out run now. He raced around the corner where Luke had been meditating and saw him on the ground, writhing in pain. Han was on his knees beside him in an instant, pulling him into his arms. 

Leia arrived a moment behind him and tried to warn him. "Don't touch him, it just makes him worse."

Han ignored her. "Luke, let me in, like you did earlier. Luke." Han closed his eyes, trying to do what he had done in the morgue, imagined surrounding Luke with his strength, with his love, encouraging Luke to take anything he needed.

"I said don't touch him," Leia's said harshly.

Han focused solely on Luke. "Come on, buddy, let me help." And as much as he only wanted to ease Luke's pain, Han had to ask, "Is he hurting someone? Besides you? Is he killing someone?"

He could feel Luke's muscles tighten in pain as he struggled to find the breath to answer. Han's gut clenched at the moans that came out with each tortured breath. "No," Luke gasped. His muscles spasmed again, and he let out a groan into Han's shoulder.

Just when Han was worrying that maybe Leia was right, that he was hurting Luke, Luke's arms wound around him and Han could sense Luke reaching out mentally for him.

With that reaching came an awareness of Luke, the same touch in his mind he had felt when they'd kissed, but this time Han knew what it was, and he reveled in it despite the circumstances. It was like a cool zephyr coming through an open window on an unexpected early spring day. 

But right behind the intimate presence of Luke was the taint of Palpatine. It had been one of the more foul experiences in Han's life--to feel that toxic presence in his mind--and it made Han sick to his stomach to sense him in Luke's mind. As repulsive as it felt to Han, he knew he was only picking up the echo of the intrusion Luke was experiencing. 

Han did his best to make himself available. He took his anger at Palpatine, his frustrated helplessness, his love for Luke, and imagined it as energy that Luke could siphon off. Like a scene from some battle, he envisioned Luke holding back the enemy, forcing him back off the lands he was invading.

The moments passed, each one painfully long, but eventually Luke started to settle down, his muscles growing laxer, his body melting against Han's. Han held him carefully, waiting for Luke to become aware and alert.

Leia crouched at his side. "What did you do? Luke's never let anyone come near him; he's always said it makes it worse. But he snapped out of that one faster than I've ever seen."

Han shrugged, wiping some sweat off of Luke's brow with the hem of his sleeve. "I don't know. I held him through the last one and he said it helped."

Leia gave Luke a sad look, but Han wasn't sure if the sadness was for Luke's pain, or because she saw her place in her brother's life being usurped. It wasn't in Han to reassure her, on either count. Things weren't looking good for Luke right now, and after this was over, Han had every intention of moving into Luke's life as completely as possible.

Leia lifted her hand and combed fingers lightly through her brother's hair. The respite of tenderness was brief as she soon glared at Han. "Do you think this was Palpatine? Is this attack because of your meeting with him?"

Han couldn't meet her eyes. "Probably." He glanced up, saw she was still glaring, and it piqued his own anger. "Listen, I never meant for this to happen. He's just a senator. How was I supposed to know what the guy was capable of? I never even believed in the Force until…" 

Han shook his head; still, despite all that had occurred, less than willing to voice belief in a power he had no skills to fight against. He muttered, "I don't care what anybody says, hokey religions are no match for a good blaster at your side." Han felt Luke stir. "Hey, kid, you back with us?"

Luke opened his eyes and glanced up at Han and his sister. He let out a soft groan and stretched a few kinks out. "Thanks," he said to Han, "that helped a lot." The grin was weary but heartfelt. "I liked the imagery."

"You saw that?" Han asked in amazement. 

Luke nodded, sliding off of Han's lap to sit by his side. 

Han reddened, mumbling, "Too many war movies." His arms felt empty, and he wanted to pull Luke back in his lap.

Luke let out a soft laugh and put his hand on Han's arm. "It helped. Really." He struggled to his feet. "I could use something to drink."

Han rose when Luke did, balancing him. 

Leia stood as well, brushing off her skirts. "Come to the house, I'll pull some dinner together."

Luke gave her a brief smile of gratitude. "Just something light, Leia. I can't eat much."

"I know." With that, she left them alone.

"Are you all right?" Han asked Luke, taking in the exhaustion on Luke's face.

Luke closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah." He rolled his shoulders, stretched his neck. 

Han turned him and began to massage the tight shoulder muscles. "Talk to me. What was going on? Will he be back?"

Luke didn't answer the questions, instead letting out a sound of pleasure at Han's touch. "Magic fingers. Hmmm."

The contented hum rippled through Han's body, sending a tingling sensation from Han's fingertips right to his groin. He pulled Luke close, the younger man's back tight against his chest, and he nibbled at Luke's neck. "Tell me." 

Luke let out a soft strained chuckle. "I don't know how you expect me to talk at all when you're doing that to me." 

A part of Han didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to talk about how someone as dangerous as Palpatine could just force his way into Luke's head. Someone who'd mercilessly killed nine beings and was probably counting on Luke as being his tenth. The tingling started to shift to fear. "I don't suppose I could talk you into going far away from here until I catch him?"

Without putting any space between them, Luke turned and rested his forehead against Han's shoulder. "It doesn't matter where I am. He…he wants me now." Luke swallowed, the words hard to say. "I don't think he'll give up."

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Luke. I never would have pushed him if I'd thought…"

Luke pulled back and stopped Han's words by pressing his fingers against Han's lips. "Chances are he'd have found me sooner or later. I'm too strong in the Force to stay hidden for long from someone like him. At least now I have you to help."

Han shook his head in disgust. "Yeah, some help I am. All I've done is put you right in his path."

Luke put his hands on Han's shoulders. "Don't say that. You have helped. More than you know. Just having you here, holding me, loving me, it makes me stronger."

Han looked down at Luke, at his piercingly blue eyes, the utter sincerity on his face. More than anything, Han wanted to keep him safe.

Luke shook him a little. "Remember when we first met? I knew even then that eventually I would be forced to confront the killer. And I told you what would tilt the scales. Do you remember?"

Han nodded his head. "You said you'd need me to believe in you."

Luke smiled up at Han. "And you do. And it makes a difference. I know you still aren't comfortable with what I can do, and that you don't suddenly believe in the Force, but I know you believe in me, and that's all I need."

It didn't seem nearly enough to Han. It seemed such a paltry thing to hang one's hope on, that belief alone could keep Luke safe. But it was true; Han did believe in the kid, or at the very least, believed that Luke's existence was crucial to his future well-being. That belief was unshakable. But he wanted to do more. "What you're saying doesn't feel like enough to me," Han admitted. "What if I'm not here when he attacks you next?"

"Luke?" It was Leia, calling from the edge of the garden. "Come in and get something to eat."

Han's lips tightened at her interruption. But he saw the look on her face, the one that said she wasn't quite ready to relinquish her hold on Luke, and knew that now wasn't the time to fight that battle.

"We'll be right in." Luke dropped his hands off Han's shoulders, and they both walked toward Leia and the house. "I think I was stronger than he expected, and that's both good and bad news."

"Let me guess. Good news because you won tonight, and bad news because now he knows how really strong you are and he'll just want you more?"

Luke nodded.

Han grabbed his arm, stopping him. "How strong is he?"

Luke glanced up at him, his eyes worried. "Strong. Really strong."

Han cursed virulently. "Was he trying to kill you?"

Luke thought about it for a few moments. "I don't think so. I think if he wanted me dead he would have struck with enough power right away to kill me before I could fight back," he said surely enough to make Han's heart skip a beat at how easily Luke could have died. "Although," Luke added, "I'm not sure he would have been successful with you here to help me." 

Han hoped like hell that was true.

Luke motioned toward the house, a plea in his eyes. "I'm really thirsty."

This was something Han could fix. Once in the kitchen, Luke sat at the table, taking a long swallow of the cool drink Leia had waiting for him. Han noticed she didn't have anything ready for him.

Luke noticed and looked at her with soundless reprimand. Leia had the grace to look somewhat shamefaced. "Can I get you something, Captain?"

Han just pointed at Luke's glass.

Leia stalked to the refrigeration unit and pulled out a pitcher of whatever it was Luke was drinking. She put both a glass and the pitcher on the table in between Luke and Han.

Han topped off Luke's glass and then filled his own. 

Leia drummed her fingers on the tabletop and then, with an accusing tone, asked, "How are you going to protect him?"

Luke answered. "He can't. At least not from what happened tonight." Han started to object, and Luke held up his hand. "Han, you can't. You can't be with me 24 hours a day. And even if you could, he could attack while we're both sleeping."

Han ran a hand through his hair, knowing Luke was right and hating it. "You said you didn't think he was trying to kill you. What was he doing then?"

"I think tonight was to see how strong I was and, if he was able, to see if he could incapacitate me long enough to come find me." Luke ran his fingers over the side of the pitcher, making random patterns in the moisture. "He wants my power. He needs to be with me when he kills me to take it from me."

Han pushed away from the table and began to pace. "Well, he's not getting near you." He saw something in Luke's eyes, and Han shook an angry finger at him. "I'm not even gonna discuss it. It's not an option."

"Han, it has to be an option," Luke said reasonably. "The only choice is whether I face him alone at a time of his choosing, or if I face him at a time of our choosing, when I won't be alone."

Leia gave them both an incredulous stare. "I can't believe you're even having this conversation." She turned to Han and smacked him in the chest, her eyes bright with tears. "This is your solution? If this is the sort of stuff you come up with, it's a wonder you're still alive."

Han took a step back, avoiding a second punch, wounded by her words. "Me? This isn't my idea. Your brother's coming up with this crazy idea all on his own, not me."

Luke stood and got between Leia and Han. "Stop it. Stop fighting. You both know I'm right. The only way we'll stop him is if we bait him with something that's worth the risk, and that's me." He glanced at Han. "Then you can catch him red-handed and make it so he can't hurt anyone else, ever again."

Han felt a fist around his heart. "And if something goes wrong? What if I can't get to you in time?"

"We're facing the same thing now, except now it's on his terms. I can't live that way, not even for a few days. And, right now, you can't prove he's doing this. It would be my word against that of a powerful senator."

Leia was now glaring at Luke. "You can't be serious about this? He's killed nine people already. Quickly. He killed that last one practically in front of the police and still got away."

If this was anyone else, Han would already be working on where and how to set the trap. But Luke wasn't just anybody. He didn't want to do this. 

Luke took them both in with a look. "Han, Leia, he has to be stopped. You'll never get another chance like this. You know who he'll go after next. Me. We'll come up with some scenario where I arrange to meet with him, somewhere you can have your people scattered around." He put his hand on Han's arm. "Someplace where you can be nearby. I know he'll go after me. He won't be able to resist."

Leia let out a noise of anger and frustration. "You can't do this."

"Leia, I have to. This has to end. As long as he's out there, I'm in danger."

Han sank down into a chair. He knew Luke was right. They had to do this, despite the risk.

Leia shot daggers at them both and stormed from the room.

Luke took immediate advantage of her absence to straddle Han's lap. "This will work. And I'll be fine. I promise."

Han wrapped his arms around the younger man, closing his eyes to better soak in the feeling of Luke pressed against him. "You better keep that promise."

Luke pulled away just a little. "I love you."

Han gave him a tight smile. "I know." Then, realizing that wasn't nearly enough, he replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

Han was unhappy. Actually, that was way too mild a term for it. He was livid and scared to death, and if it were up to him he would abort this mission right now and get Luke the hell out of here.

The problem was that once they'd decided to do this, they'd had to tell Han's boss, and that meant Han wasn't in charge of things anymore. 

He certainly wasn't in charge of Luke because despite doing his best to talk Luke out of going through with this insanity, he hadn't made a dent in the kid's determination. To make matters worse, Luke was convinced if anything went wrong that Han would be able to protect him.

So, here he was, with strict orders not to move until Palpatine either confessed or actually attacked Luke. Han understood the reasoning behind the orders. Palpatine was big news and a powerful man. They couldn't afford any screw ups and they couldn't afford to arrest him without incontrovertible proof. His fancy lawyers would have him out within minutes, slapping multiple harassment suits on everyone within reach. 

Han got that. What he hated was Luke putting himself in danger to get the proof. It would be no consolation to have the indisputable proof of Palpatine's murdering spree end up being Luke's dead body.

Han clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on his blaster. He would not allow that to happen. He wished, again, he was stationed closer, but he couldn't be. Luke was reasonably certain he could help dampen their presence, but was afraid the senator would sense someone hovering too close and choose to not go after Luke.

It was late, after normal closing hours, and Palpatine was still in his office. Luke and Han had both decided a direct approach was best and the least likely to arouse Palpatine's suspicions. Luke had agreed to a small audio sensor affixed to one of his teeth so his conversation with Palpatine could be recorded. Han, like all the other cops, was outfitted with an acoustic signaler so he would know instantly when to move.

Han glanced at his watch. Luke should be arriving any minute. Han was across the rotunda, hidden in a small alcove, opposite Palpatine's office. In actual distance, it was less than 50 meters away, but it looked like kilometers.

Han suddenly felt Luke approaching. Whatever this connection between them was, it seemed to be growing. After the attack last night, Han had held Luke all night. They hadn't even kissed, too exhausted to do anything but fall into bed, but when Han awoke this morning he had never felt closer to anyone in his life. 

He didn't look Han's way, but Han knew Luke knew exactly where he was. It almost made Han smile, not sure how someone like him who was such a firm non-believer in the intangible had ended up here, with someone who was all about stuff you couldn't see or touch. 

Luke stopped when he was in front of the senator's office. Han checked his earpiece, making sure it was in good and tight. Han watched Luke blow out a breath and then lift his hand and knock.

No one answered the door. Han forced himself to take a breath. He knew Palpatine was in there. He'd seen him go in, and he hadn't left. Han frowned. Unless there was another way out of the office. Another way that let him out and back in so he could move unobserved when he'd killed that girl in the stairway.

Luke knocked again. "Senator?"

"He's not answering," Han whispered into the small microphone attached to his jacket collar that connected him to the other cops doing surveillance. 

Then a voice sent a shiver down Han's back. "Ah, young Skywalker. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The senator's voice was filled with a naked twisted longing that put every protective and territorial cell in Han's body on high alert. He had to force himself to stay hidden, to not race out there and stand between Luke and the senator.

Forcing his cop instincts back into play, Han tried to determine where the hell the guy had come from. Why hadn't anyone seen him? Han wondered if this was one of the things Palpatine used his power for, to move around unseen. Even more softly, not wanting to risk detection, Han informed the team that the senator had arrived. 

Luke widened his stance just a bit and clasped his hands behind his back. "Senator."

Han watched as Palpatine closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. Han knew he was smelling Luke, tasting the kid's power. The senator swayed a little, and when his eyes opened they were filled with desire, feral in nature.

Han's hand settled firmly on the grip of his blaster. 

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you here." The senator took a moment to glance around. 

Han hoped like hell that Luke was right, that the younger man had the ability to help hide their presence from Palpatine. In a few moments, apparently reassured, the senator's gaze was back on Luke. "Why are you here?"

"You know very well why I'm here. You must stop what you're doing."

"You're mistaken, Luke. It is Luke, isn't it? I don't have any idea why you're here. And stop what, exactly?" The senator pressed in a few numbers into the keypad of his office door and it unlocked, allowing him to open it. "May I offer you a drink?"

Luke shook his head. "Did you think I wouldn't know it was you? Did you think you could get inside my mind and not leave a trail?"

The senator let out a soft sinister laugh and shook his head. "What I think is that you have an overactive imagination. Shall I call security and have you removed?"

"We both know you won't do that."

The senator walked into his office. "Please, come in. Let's continue this conversation in private."

Luke shook his head and took a few steps backwards until he was leaning against the glass balustrade that circled the rotunda. "I think I'll stay out here."

Han watched the senator struggle for a moment. Watched his desire for self-preservation war with his desire for whatever it was Luke had. Then, suddenly, Luke stiffened and took a wooden step toward Palpatine's office.

Luke took a second step, but then he glared at the senator. "Stop this now," he demanded. "I will not allow you to control me. I will not cede to you." Luke closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed in concentration.

Han could see the anger flash across Palpatine's face when whatever he was trying to do proved unsuccessful. Palpatine gave Luke a rueful smile. "You are strong, I'll grant you that." The smile grew calculating. "But not strong enough."

Luke stood up tall. "I'm asking you to give yourself up voluntarily. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

The senator's voice was incredulous. "Give myself up? For what?" He leered at Luke. "Do you think your word would stand against mine? If you spoke your accusations aloud you'd end up in an institution for the mentally imbalanced."

Han grimaced, knowing that was probably true. Palpatine hadn't said anything sufficiently incriminating.

"Be that as it may, Senator. It's time for this to stop."

The senator laughed again. "You're an idealistic one, aren't you?" He took a step closer to Luke. "Your father was as well, and as strong in the Force as you are. He tried to stand against me. After all we'd done together, after all we'd achieved." Palpatine took another step closer. "Did you know that? That he turned on me?"

Luke shook his head. "No, but I'm glad to hear it." Luke let out a sudden gasp as if putting two and two together. "Did you kill my father?"

"Your father was a fool," Palpatine said dismissively. "I'll offer you the chance I gave to him. Take your father's place at my side. We can rule together." His eyes were almost red with desire as he took another step closer.

Luke took a step back. Then, as if realizing he was betraying his fear, he stood up tall again. "No. I will not stand with you. I choose the path of honor, as my father before me." 

Han felt a moment of intense pride in the kid. He prayed that the senator would say something incriminating enough to end this game right now, before Luke got hurt.

The laugh was cruel now. Palpatine spit out words at Luke. "Honor? What does honor get you? The arrogance of your youth makes you think you understand, but you know nothing."

"I know you killed those nine beings in this city, and I know you will kill again if you are not stopped."

Come on, thought Han, come on. Implicate yourself.

The senator's nostrils flared again. "I'll ask again, because I alone understand your value. Fulfill your destiny and stand at my side. Nothing will be able to stand against us then."

"No."

Han could see the anger building on Palpatine's face. "You are a fool, just like your father."

Luke's face tightened. "I don't agree. You are the one blinded by your need. You are the fool here."

"If you will not stand with me, you will be destroyed," the senator promised in deadly tones. 

"I am not afraid of you," Luke said.

"You should be."

"Why?" Luke demanded. "Will you kill me, too? Will you add me to your list of victims?"

Han understood why Luke was baiting the guy, knew he was trying to get Palpatine to either confess or attack, but Han didn't like it. The senator was starting to lose control and Luke was going to pay the price. Han readied himself to run.

"Are you so eager to die, young one?"

"Of course not. But I'll do what I must to make you stop."

"You are no match for me." Palpatine took another step closer, putting him less than one meter away from Luke. "Reconsider my offer. I can teach you how to use your power. How to harness it to achieve everything you desire."

"So I can become like you? Someone who is so controlled by the power that you must kill to obtain it?" Luke sent the senator a pitying look. "I'd rather die."

The senator's eyes flashed fire. "Then, young Skywalker, you will die." And just that fast, before Han could even think about moving, Palpatine's hands rose and lightning burst from his fingers, surrounding Luke in a nimbus of light.

Luke let out a cry of pain and sank to his knees, hugging his body tightly.

Han yelled into his microphone. "Now!" He burst from his hiding space and ran for all he was worth, pulling out his blaster, yelling. "Freeze right there, Senator. Get away from him."

The senator never even paused. He sent another bolt through Luke, his eyes maddened with hate and desire. Using his other hand, he made a motion that wrenched the blaster from Han's hand. He snarled at Luke. "I see you foolishly brought a friend with you. Now you can die knowing he'll be next."

Han's eyes opened wide as he lost his grip on the blaster and felt a frisson of fear that caused his heart to pound in his chest. But he didn't let it stop him. As Palpatine hit Luke with a second barrage of lightning, and Luke let out another scream of pain, Han barreled into the senator, taking him down to the floor.

Belying his age and appearance, the senator easily pushed Han aside, finding his feet again. "Ah, Captain Solo. I should have guessed you'd be here." 

Han took a second to look down at Luke. The clothes on his back were smoking; the kid's body still writhing in pain. Han wished he still had his blaster. If he did, the senator would already be dead. "Give it up, Senator. The place is crawling with cops. Your whole conversation was recorded, and there are a dozen witnesses to your attack on Luke. It's over."

Palpatine let out a short laugh. "You really think you can hold me? You and your paltry forces?" He looked around. "I don't see anyone approaching, do you?"

Han glanced around briefly and frowned. Someone else should have arrived by this time, Chewie at the very least; he hadn't been stationed far from Han. He looked at Palpatine, confused. When the senator smiled, Han realized he was in serious trouble.

"I see that, at last, now that it is too late, that you finally understand. There will be no rescue. All they will find is your dead bodies and me gone. And while I admit your puny efforts here have set me back, I will simply bide my time and rise again."

Han didn't even think about it; he rushed at the senator again, his fist flying to connect with the man's jaw. He got in one good punch only to find himself seized in the senator's powerful grip and lifted from the floor.

His arms restrained at his side, Han struggled, kicking for all he was worth. He yelled, "Chewie!"

Han's teeth ground together at Palpatine's merciless laugh. The senator dragged him over to the railing, and Han realized that the senator meant to throw him over, leaving him free to kill Luke and escape. Han stopped struggling and grabbed on to Palpatine with a fierce hold. "You throw me over," he promised, "I'll take you with me."

A weakened voice sounded from the floor. "Han."

Both men looked down. The senator smiled. "Good. Now you can watch your friend die." Palpatine freed a hand and faced it toward Han. Han saw blue sparks, and knew he was about to feel that lightning up close and deadly. 

"No!" Luke somehow managed to stumble to his feet and rush at the senator's legs, knocking them all to the floor. 

The electrical discharge intended for Han shot out at Luke instead. Han let out a cry of rage and slapped the arm away, forcing the lightning bolt away from Luke to discharge harmlessly in the air. Then, using every pound of muscle he had, Han hit Palpatine again and watched in deep satisfaction as the man slumped to the floor.

Han let out an enormous sigh of relief and turned to Luke, who was lying on the floor next to him. "Luke, are you all right?"

Letting out a moan, Luke tried to sit up, and Han assisted him. "I think so," Luke said in a shaky voice.

Han rested his forehead against Luke's for a moment, grateful beyond belief they were both alive. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"I don't think so. I've got a killer headache though."

Han heard footsteps telling him that whatever Palpatine had done to keep everyone away was no longer working. Propping Luke against the glass balustrade, Han moved to the senator. Reaching for his cuffs, he flipped the man over so he could restrain him. Han ignored the voice inside his head which told him that nothing could really restrain this man. Sooner or later, probably sooner, he'd escape from custody and be back at large, planning his and Luke's death.

Before he could get the cuffs on, Han heard a worried and angry bark. Han hollered, "Chewie, we're over here. I need you to sit on this guy."

The indignant growling he got in return was tinged with relief.

Han grinned, turning his attention back to the senator. It was a second too late. Palpatine was awake, smiling like a death's mask. Dragging Han up with him, he rose to his feet in an instant. Then, before Han could even think about freeing himself, still flabbergasted at the man's strength and agility, they were at the railing. 

Han began to struggle, frantically, as it finally registered that he was going over the rail and would be dead in seconds. As Han heard Luke cry out and Chewie howl, he held onto Palpatine for all he was worth. If Han was going to die today, he was taking this scum with him. 

He yanked viciously, managing to switch their positions, so Palpatine went over first. Han felt a moment's vicious satisfaction that he'd been successful, even if the death grip the senator had on him meant Han was going with him. 

Except suddenly he wasn't. He stopped moving. Palpatine didn't. Han watched him fall to the floor below, winced as he heard bones snap. Then he glanced upwards to find Chewie hanging on to his ankles. Han flashed him a grin. "Thanks, pal."

Chewie harangued him with a series of barks.

Han rolled his eyes. "Could you pull me up first before you rip me a new one?"

Chewie obliged, pulling him straight up into a Wookiee hug. 

Han returned the hug, patting him on the back. "I'm all right," he assured his friend. "I'm all right."

The second he pulled away from Chewie, his arms were full of Luke. "I thought you were dead."

Han let out a snicker. "That makes two of us, kid." He leaned back and took a good look at Luke. "I could say the same thing about you."

Luke just hugged him tightly, and Han was reassured by the strength of his embrace. After a minute Luke pulled away and looked over the side of the railing. There were dozens of people milling around downstairs around the body.

Han called down. "Is he dead?" He couldn't imagine anyone surviving that fall, but if anyone could do it, it would be this snake.

A bunch of heads looked up and nodded.

"Good," Han said with grim satisfaction.

A one-bee medical unit showed up to assess Luke and remove the microphone from his mouth. Luke managed to convince it he was all right. They spent the next hour in a conference room giving their statements. Finally, the police chief entered the room and gave Luke a wary look. "Tell it to me straight," he asked Luke. "Can you do the stuff he did?"

Luke shook his head. "No." He gave the chief a tired glance. "Nor would I want to. That much power? You saw what it did to him."

"But he said you were strong."

Han could understand the chief's concern. It only made sense that everyone would be a little gun shy after seeing Palpatine's power in action. The last thing anyone wanted was another loose canon.

"And you saw what he did to me," Luke said ruefully. "I couldn't even begin to fight back. If Han hadn't been there, I'd be dead." 

Han spoke up. "Let it go, Chief. He's one of the good guys. Without him, we'd have never cracked this case." He gave the cop who'd been taking their statement a look. "We done here?"

The cop nodded.

"Let's get out of here," he said to Luke. When no one argued, Han left while the getting was good. On the way to his apartment he remembered to call Chewie and ask him to call Leia to let her know that Luke was fine and Palpatine was dead. Further explanations would have to wait until later. Right now he needed to have Luke to himself.

Luke was really dragging by the time they got home. Han snorted, realizing that, once again, he'd have Luke in his bed and nothing was going to happen. 

Once Han got him home and in the bedroom, he stripped Luke's clothes off and grimaced when he saw Luke's body. There were red welts all over him, like second degree burns. How Luke had convinced the med-unit that he was fine was beyond Han.

Han went into the bathroom and searched through his cabinets until he found a healing salve. Being as gentle as he could, he covered each wounded spot with the salve. When he was through, Han covered Luke with the blankets; Luke was already dead to the world. Then, Han headed right for the kitchen to get a drink. A stiff one. He took it back into the bedroom, dragging a chair along with him. He wasn't ready for sleep yet, but he had to be near Luke, to see him, to remind himself over and over again that the kid was alive. Sitting down, he began his vigil.

He woke with a serious crick in his neck. Rolling out his shoulders he glanced at the bed to find Luke lying on his side, staring at him. Luke smiled gently. "Hey."

Han smiled back. "Hey."

Luke glanced at the bed and frowned. "Why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. You had these things all over you." Han got up and sat on the bed, wanting a closer look. To his relief, the burns were almost invisible. "You heal fast."

Luke nodded. "I always have." He patted the blankets. "Come to bed."

Han sniffed his armpit. "I gotta take a shower first."

Luke chuckled. "You do stink."

Han scowled at him. "Thanks a lot, kid. See if I go through that again for you."

Luke moved quickly and laid a quick kiss on Han's lips, holding him tightly. "I don't ever want you to."

Han held him back, his chin resting on Luke's shoulder, reveling in the sensation of a very alive--and out of danger--Luke in his arms. 

"Thank you," Luke said gratefully. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, well, that's one you owe me."

Luke gave him a brilliant smile. "Gladly."

Han needed to head to the shower now, or he'd never get there. Han cleared his throat and stood. "I'll be back in a minute."

Luke just nodded, his blue eyes shining. 

Han forced himself to turn and walk away. He took a fast but thorough shower. When he got out he heard voices. He barely held back a curse when he saw it was Leia. She was sitting on the bed next to Luke.

She glanced up at him, dismissed him, and went back to talking to her brother.

Han rolled his eyes. "Well, don't everyone thank me at once."

Luke grinned at him through lowered lashes. "Don't worry. I'll thank you properly as soon as my sister leaves." He sent Leia a look. "Which will be very soon."

Han grinned.

Leia scowled at Han. "I think you should come home," she said to Luke. "You need to rest."

Luke put a hand over Leia's. "Leia. You need to accept this and move on. It's not going away. I love him. He loves me. You're stuck with us both." He sent her a beseeching look. "And he did save my life."

She sighed, leaned forward to kiss Luke on the forehead, and stood. Then she stalked over to Han and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You break his heart--"

Annoyed, Han backed away from the finger, interrupting her. "We've already covered this. And I'm done defending myself."

"Leia," Luke said firmly. "I love you but go home. I'll talk to you later."

Leia gave Han a haunted look. "You won't drag him into all your cases, will you?"

Despite his aggravation with her, Han could see why she thought the kid needed looking after. "If I have my way, he'll never work on a case again."

Leia gave him a nod, a look of relief in her eyes.

Luke gave them both a frown. "Great, now I have two mothers."

"I'm not your mother, kid," Han said with a leer. "Give me a minute and I'll prove it to you."

Luke grinned at him, and then grinned at Leia, making a shooing motion at her. Taking the hint, reluctantly, throwing one last look at Luke as if this was going to be the last time she saw him, Leia tossed one last warning look at Han, and left.

Han walked over to the door and locked it. Then he unplugged the comvid. "There. Alone at last." 

Luke sprang out of bed, naked and gorgeous, and moved to Han's side, undoing the knot to Han's robe. "I wanted to join you in the shower, but then Leia showed up."

Han let out a whimper as Luke's hand closed around his semi-erect cock. He had a vision of Luke climbing in behind him in the small shower cubicle, pressing up close, his cock fitting perfectly against the cleft of Han's ass. That was all it took to get Han completely hard, and he leaned down to lick Luke's lips open with his tongue and sweep inside. 

Luke submitted with a low groan, opening his mouth, meeting Han's tongue with the touch of his own. A curling flame licked through Han and he tumbled Luke down to the bed, rolling, so Luke ended up on top.

Han wrapped his arms and legs around Luke, holding him close. "Am I really gonna be your first?" 

Luke cocked his head at Han, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know that?"

"Leia told me."

Luke turned a bright red and, letting out a groan, dropped his head to Han's chest. "I'm going to kill her."

Han ran his hands comfortingly down Luke's back. "No, I needed to know. It's important."

Luke lifted his head, his face still flushed with embarrassment. "Why? So you can be gentle with me?" His tone was sarcastic.

Han shook his head. "No. It's just important. I don't know why, but it is. And it's not caveman talk, or ego, or anything like that. I just know that it has to be me, us." He grinned at Luke. "Besides, you're the one who has to be gentle with me."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "What?" He shook his head, his gaze nervous. "I think you should go first. I'm not sure what to do."

Han barked out a laugh. "You're a bright guy, you'll figure it out." He pressed a kiss on the end of Luke's nose. "Besides, don't you want me?" He gave Luke his best puppy dog look.

The pupils to Luke's eyes dilated until there was barely a hint of blue surrounding the black. "Yes," he gasped out.

Han could feel Luke's hard and leaking erection against his leg echoing the sentiment. He stroked it quickly with his hand. "Then get to it, and get inside me."

That elicited a groan from Luke which was swiftly followed by a kiss that got Han's body almost unbearably revved up. He'd never felt desire like this, felt love like this. Han carded his hands through Luke's hair, cradling the back of Luke's head, holding him captive as Han plundered his mouth.

Pulling in a desperately needed breath, Han grappled for the bedside table, yanking the drawer hard enough to pull it out all the way, causing it and its contents to fall on the floor. "Damn it." 

Luke laughed. Han glared at him for a moment, but the glare quickly turned into a look of admiration. Luke was beautiful. Flushed with desire, eyes sparkling, lips red and swollen from their kisses. Cock hard, rising from a dark blond nest of hair. Han gave him a stern look. "Don't move." He leaned over the side of the bed, searching through the spilled items for the lubricant.

Just as he closed his fingers around it, Han felt Luke's body crowd against him. "Now I have you just where I want you," Luke crowed. 

A wave of shocked heat raced through Han as he felt Luke's cock resting on his ass. He shoved back hard, moving them until Han wasn't in danger of falling off the bed. Then he rolled fully onto his stomach, lifted his ass up, and opened his thighs, wanting more. He was gratified by the growl he heard coming from Luke in response. "Do it," Han commanded Luke in a husky voice. He handed back the lubricant.

Luke took it. "Tell me what to do." His voice was shaking with a combination of desire and anxiety. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Han didn't even care; he just wanted Luke in him now. But, out of respect for Luke's first-time anxiety, Han coached Luke as best he could. His efforts were hampered by how good Luke's fingers felt, and then, unexpectedly his tongue.

Han let out an unbelieving and half-pained laugh; his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He gasped, "See, I knew you'd figure it out." 

Luke's fingers were back, and Han bucked up onto them. They weren't enough. "Now. Gotta have you now." He let out a noise of frustration when the fingers left his body, even if he knew that it meant he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Han expected some pain; it had been a while. But there was none. After a moment's resistance, Luke slid into his body as easily as he'd slid into Han's heart. Luke let out a deep cry of utter delight, and Han felt a surge of satisfaction that this was the first time Luke had done this. The first time Luke felt what it was like to love this way. 

Han moved up onto his hands and knees, spreading his thighs even further. Taking the implied invitation, Luke used his hands to open Han, allowing him to push in deeper, pulling a guttural groan out of Han.

That was all the encouragement Luke needed. He slid almost all the way out and then thrust back in, getting used to his territory. For the first time in his life, Han surrendered fully to a lover. He let Luke claim his body and mark it as his own. 

And it wasn't just his body. As Luke continued his sexual onslaught, Han could feel Luke's presence filling his mind. It was the most extraordinary thing Han had ever felt. Luke was loving him inside and out, every part of him, his body, his mind, his heart, his soul. 

Han felt an invitation being extended and, trusting absolutely because this was Luke, he followed it and found himself touching Luke's mind. He could feel their love-making from Luke's perspective, felt the boundless love and desire Luke had for him.

It was almost too much. The love, the gratitude, the passion, it ricocheted back and forth between them, building to a blinding crescendo. Han was nothing but sensation. The bed could be on fire and Han wouldn't even notice. Nothing could be hotter than he was right now. 

Luke stroked Han's cock at the same pace he stroked into Han's body, until Han exploded with an orgasm that damn near blew the top of his head off. Within seconds he could feel Luke ejaculate deep within him. Luke collapsed onto Han's back and knocked Han flat to his stomach. Han didn't care. He was barely conscious.

After a few minutes, Han came back to the land of the living, and felt the weight of Luke's body still lying on top of him. At the same time, he realized he could still feel Luke in his mind. He took a minute to feel it, to wonder what it meant, how he felt about it. 

It didn't take him long to decide he could live with it. He bucked up a little, feeling very smug. "Hey, you still with me?" Han didn't need to ask. He knew Luke was all right; that presence in his mind was radiating joy and peace and utter satiation.

Dislodging Luke, Han rolled to his side so he was facing his new lover. Raising himself up on an elbow, he grinned at Luke. "I knew you were a natural."

Luke grinned back at him. He closed his eyes and a look of supreme peace crossed his face. "I can still feel you." Then the peaceful look was replaced with a look of consternation. "I can still feel you," Luke said again, but this time his words were panicked. "I can still feel you. In my mind." Luke sat up. "Han, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did."

Han pulled Luke back down. "It's okay. It's what was supposed to happen. It's why it had to be me. It's why I had to be your first." He frowned sternly. "And your last."

"Did you know this would happen?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Han gave Luke an unbelieving look. "Me? Remember me? The guy who doesn't believe in the Force? How was I supposed to know something like this could happen? But I knew we belonged together. From the instant I met you, I was a goner."

Luke gave him a cautious smile. "You don't mind then?"

Han snorted. "Mind? That was the best sex I've ever had. Besides, I sort of like having you in my head. I'll know if you're ever in trouble that way."

Luke gave him a brilliant smile. "I love you."

"I know." Han tapped his temple. "I really do know."

"That works both ways," Luke said, considering Han. "I'll be able to tell when you're in trouble."

Han frowned. "I'm a cop, Luke. I'm always in trouble."

Luke frowned right back. "Then it looks like you have a new partner."

"I already have a partner."

"So now you'll have two of them," Luke said stubbornly. "How can you expect me to not to do something when I know you're in danger? If I have to be apart from you, I'll be a basket-case in a week."

Han sat up. "Luke, you're not becoming my partner. First of all, you're not a cop. And, even more importantly, I don't want you to get hurt."

Luke sat up too. "I bet if I went to your chief and offered up my services full time, he'd take me on. I'm sure he'd rather have me in his camp than out of it." He grinned cajolingly. "Come on, we'll be great together. How many cops have partners who can sense each other the way we can?"

"That's not the point."

Luke cupped Han's face in his hands. "Han. Word's going to get out. Too many people saw me; too many people were involved in this case. People are going to be coming out of the woodwork asking for my help. I can do it with your help, or I can do it on my own. I can hardly say no when people need me."

Han flashed him a disgruntled look, not happy that Luke was forcing him into a corner. "Just sic Leia on them."

Luke let out a peal of laughter. "She's all bluster. I've never turned anyone down who asked for my help. Leia just did her best to keep me out of the limelight."

"Which I just shoved you into," Han said disgustedly.

Luke kissed Han. "You didn't mean to. I know that."

"Damn." Han shook his head. "The police department doesn't work that way. I can't just work on the cases that come to you." Han lay back down and yanked Luke down on top of him. "Looks like it's time for a career change."

Luke looked horrified and immediately started back tracking. "No, you love being a cop. I'll work things out. Maybe I can go away until things die down."

Han held him tightly. "You're not going anywhere. And don't worry; I don't love being a cop that much. I'd much rather be my own boss. Chewie and I were already talking about getting out and setting up our own business. Private investigators." He gave Luke a leer. "Hey, kid, we could use a pretty boy like you. Wanna come into the back office with me and see my files?"

Luke batted his eyes outrageously. "Sure, Mister, do you need me to bend over to look at them?" 

Han snickered. Then, seriously, he said, "It means you gotta start charging for your services."

Luke shook his head. "No, I can't."

Han rolled his eyes. "Luke, we gotta eat."

"Han, I have more money than I'll ever know what to do with. You and Chewbacca open up your business, and I'll be your client. Your only client. I'll hire you to be my fulltime consultants." This time he leered at Han. "I pay very well and there are excellent fringe benefits. More than you can imagine."

Han pretended to consider the offer. "I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit."

Luke gazed at Han, his blue eyes blazing with love. "I'll give you anything you want." 

Han felt momentarily humbled by the offer, resolving to be worthy of it. "You already have, kid. You already have." Han rolled them until Luke lay beneath him. "But, let's get one thing clear. Even if the money comes from you, I'm the one who's gonna be in charge. You need to do what I say so I can keep you safe."

Luke grinned. "Okay, boss."

Han let out a beleaguered sigh. "Why is it I have a very bad feeling about this?"

"I have no idea," Luke said innocently, then spoiling it with a mischievous grin.

Han snorted. "Right." Then he flailed a warning finger at Luke. "But no cases like this one. I don't want you to go through that again."

"I won't. I mean, I will end up taking cases like this one. I'll have to," he said quickly when Han started frowning. "But, I won't hurt the way I did because you're with me." He tapped his forehead. "In here." Then he tapped his chest, over his heart. "And in here." Luke leaned up and kissed Han. "You make me strong."

"You don't need any help with that, Luke. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"Then you'll make me stronger. We can do it," Luke said persuasively. "You and me, together. We can do anything."

"I almost believe you," Han said with a lopsided grin. "You almost make me believe we could overthrow the Empire."

Luke grinned at him. "Maybe next year. Right now I want to take a shower so you can finish deflowering me."

Han sprang out of bed. That was a plan he could get completely behind. Luke burst out laughing as he willingly let Han drag him into the bathroom.

The End


End file.
